


Love At First Swing

by SpottedFervor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpottedFervor/pseuds/SpottedFervor
Summary: After uncovering part of a plot that details the genocide of almost all alien life on Earth, FBI Deputy Director Alex Danvers and Agent Kara Danvers find themselves going undercover with their mother and boss in a location their own father used to frequent. Pretty simple, right? Until they move to a small conservative town, meet an old friend and a group of suspicious employees, and get involved with people they shouldn't have even looked at, particularly a cart girl. This is where things get interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow reader!
> 
> If you have seen this story before, you are certainly not hallucinating! This was actually uploaded over a week ago and deleted after I had some issues with the format of the second chapter. I'm still getting to know the technicalities of this website, but I digress.  
> A few changes have been made to the first chapter such as Alex's age and the sister cover story, so those of you returning are certainly welcome to the skip ahead to the next chapter.
> 
> For those of you who are just looking at this fic, thank you for taking the time out of your life to read! It is greatly appreciated along with any feedback. Here's Love At First Swing!

 “Excited to lead your first raid, kid?”

 

Kara diverted her attention to the driver of the vehicle, her fingers fidgeting with the hem of her navy blue jacket.

 

“Alex, I honestly don’t know how to feel,” the blonde said as she put on a sheepish smile in hopes of relieving her older sister of one less worry.

 

Considering the bond, they shared as well as Alex’s ability to spot liars; it didn’t work.

 

The eldest Danvers sister placed a comforting hand on her shoulder in response. “It’s normal to be nervous, you know. I was too and still get that way. But with how well you have adapted to this work environment in such a short span of time, you are more than qualified for the job. You’ll be fine.”

 

“Thank you, Lex,” the corners of Kara’s lips curled up into a smile.

 

It definitely didn’t go unnoticed by Alex, who balled her hand into a fist and playfully pushes it into her shoulder.

 

“I swear if you call me that in front of the other agents I will personally make it a priority that none of you return from the mission,” the brunette took her eyes off of the road for a second and shot a glare in Kara’s direction.

 

“That will happen if you don’t keep your eyes on the road, Alex!” 

 

“Agent Danvers, do you copy?”

 

Director J’onzz’s deep voice boomed through the channel that was designated for contact between the Danvers sisters and himself. Of course, the agents weren’t particularly bothered by the fact they had direct contact with their boss. The Martian grew quite fond of the duo and became a father figure to them after the death of his best friend and former right-hand man, Jeremiah. 

 

“Which one?” the sisters asked in unison.

 

“The one who is driving an expensive vehicle containing twenty other FBI agents to a desolate location that may be connected to the hundreds of strange deaths that have occurred in National City. I assume that would be Alex.” 

 

“Right on point, boss,” Alex hummed, her eyes fixated on the road.

 

“You are less than a mile away from the warehouse. Disguise the car and park now. Split up, and rendezvous at the entrance after you scope out the perimeter.” 

 

“Yes, Director!” 

 

“And girls? Please come home safely. You know Eliza would murder me if she knew you two died on my watch.”

 

“We promise we will, J’onn,” Kara spoke in the tone that was just above a whisper, a soft smile briefly crossing her facial features.

 

“I’m connecting to Channel 6 to speak with the other agents. You have your orders?” 

 

“Yes, boss,” Alex confirmed.

 

“Then go kick some ass, agents.”

 

The line goes silent, and the agents proceeded to carry out their orders. They split the agents into two groups of ten and thoroughly checked the perimeter before meeting near the warehouse entrance.

 

“Any guards?” Alex asked upon seeing her sister minutes later.

 

“I knocked them out. I assumed you did the same,” Kara grinned.

 

Alex nodded. “Spread out to all available exits. I have a feeling there are a good amount of people in there, so pair up!” 

 

The teams successfully paired up and got into position before the sisters kicked the front door in.

 

“FBI GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!” 

 

Within a span of an hour, the occupants of the warehouse were arrested and brought in for questioning. Every available FBI agent arrived and proceeded to look into every nook and cranny the warehouse provided for evidence.

 

“Son of a bitch!” one of the agents yelled.

 

“What is it, agent?” Alex diverted her attention from her conversation with another agent and jogged towards him. 

 

“Take a look at this, Deputy,” he said as he carefully held a piece of burnt paper in his gloved hands. 

 

“Think tech can recover the papers?” Alex asked.

 

“Yes, but it will take hours to decipher considering there are literal piles of papers here,” the agent said with a sigh. 

 

“Fuck,” the brunette ran her fingers through her long, coarse locks before tying it up in a ponytail. “Get every available agent on this ASAP. Be careful not to contaminate the evidence in any way possible. Do you know if they tried to destroy any more evidence?”

 

“Darn right,” Kara interrupted the agent before he could say anything. “You might want to come to take a look at this, Alex.” 

 

Alex finished giving the rest of her orders to the agent. When that was done, Kara led her to another room she had yet looked into. 

 

Director J’onzz was the only occupant of the room, examining a container of a turquoise blue liquid. 

 

“J’onn, don’t touch it! It could kill you!” Alex yelled as she grabbed and pulled her boss away before he could even think about testing it for himself.

 

“Stand down, Agent Danvers,” J’onn warned and rested a strong hand on her shoulder, “I’ve seen this before, and I know it won’t kill me.” 

 

“What?!” both girls stood there, their mouth agape as they faced the Martian.

 

“I was stupid not to think of this. The bodies had the same burns...how did I not think that something as potent as this would be the cause of hundreds of deaths?!” J’onn thought aloud.

 

“Can you please elaborate, J’onn?” Kara asked.

 

“Long before war broke out, scientists on my planet developed a medicine that would cure any possible sickness or injury a Green Martian possessed. We unanimously decided to use the concoction to heal aide the sick, but no other regular civilian would be able to have it in their possessions because it burned any other life form it came in contact with,” J’onn explained as he dipped his fingers in the liquid, “You wouldn’t be able to even think about making it, let alone mass producing it because it requires particular items only found on Mars. How the hell did it get to Earth and not evaporate in this climate?”

 

“What do you mean evaporate?” Alex asked.

 

“Mars is a cold planet. We’re inside a freezer specifically to keep the substance in a liquid state.” 

 

“Was there ever a cure developed in case the wrong species got their hands on it?” the younger Danvers sister asked.

 

“Sadly, no. They were in the process of finding it when the war started,” J’onn said as a deep frown appeared on his face.

 

A period of silence followed J’onn’s answer until the older Danvers sister piped up.

 

“Do you think we can reverse it and make an antidote?” 

 

“Possibly. It’s worth a shot, but you might-” 

 

Before J’onn could suggest that she put together a team, Alex was gone. 

 

“Already on the way to make sure that she doesn’t kill anyone on the way back to HQ,” Kara assured him as she ran out of the room to catch up with her sister. 

 

.

 

“Alex? Is it safe?”

 

Hours after infiltrating the warehouse and rushing back to FBI headquarters, Alex shut herself inside one of the laboratories. Anyone who dared to come in was met by the eldest Danvers sister’s wrath, and it was not a pretty sight for those who witnessed it.

 

However, the younger Danvers sister was struck with luck when she noticed Alex fast asleep next to her microscope. 

 

Kara tiptoed into the lab, placed a box of donuts and two coffee cups on the counter, and started to shake her sister awake gently.

 

“Alex, time to get up,” she whispered. 

 

“I swear if one of you rookie motherfuckers are here to bother me, you won’t leave the room alive,” the brunette mumbled sleepily.

 

“Settle down, Lex. I came bearing your favorite donuts and coffee,” the blonde chuckled and pressed her lips to Alex’s forehead before placing a cup in front of her. 

 

“I suppose you’re forgiven, kid,” the two-deep brown orbs that were Alex’s eyes shone in the sunlight as she sat up in her chair and hugged her sister, “How long have I been out?”

 

“Not sure. I just came in to check in on you and make sure you didn’t blow a gasket at another agent. Speaking of that, you owe some apologies,” Kara said as she took a sip of her latte.

 

She fished into the box and pulled out a donut before tossing it her sister’s way. 

 

“Fine. I’ll bring the cards and everything,” Alex muttered after catching and taking a bite of the jelly-filled goodness in her hands. She may hate eating sugar in the morning, but damn did she need something to eat. 

 

“Thank you. We have a briefing with J’onn in about an hour. So, change, and we can go in to spar.” 

 

“Did we find something new?”

 

“I’m not sure, but he mentioned something about mom. I believe she’s coming here.”

 

Alex nearly dropped her donut.

 

“What?! Mom is coming here?!”

 

“Alex, calm down. He probably just wanted some kind of advice.”

 

“But he asks her of all people to come by? Is she going to stay at the apartment? Shit, we need to clean up, and-”

 

“Alex, I already took care of it. I’m sure she’s only coming in for a visit. Now, finishing eating and getting that caffeine in. And language, sis!” Kara shot a quick glare her sister’s way. 

 

“Okay, okay.” 

 

Knowing there was no use in arguing with Kara about resuming her work in the lab, she quickly finishes her breakfast and changes into gear designated for working out.

 

After spending about thirty minutes conditioning and participating in a quick spar with Kara, Alex took a quick shower and changed into a clean uniform. She proceeded  to meet Director J’onzz on the rooftop of headquarters, her mother arriving by helicopter at any minute, 

 

“Ah, nice to see you away from that precious microscope of yours, Agent Danvers,” J’onn teased upon seeing her approach him. 

 

“Kara already told me to break out the apology cards,” Alex huffed, intent on skipping past her father figure’s teasing remark. “Why is our mother flying in from Midvale for a top-secret case?”

 

“Ah, Kara decided to mention that of all things. Well, there has certainly been an update to the case - one that involves a friend of your father’s. Perhaps we should continue this conversation when the four of us meet in the conference room.” J’onn suggested.

 

“The four of us? Don’t we have other agents working on the case?” 

 

“We do...but this particular meeting is about a mission. I have already briefed the other agents earlier this morning.”

 

Picking up the way J’onn was so quick to shut down her attempts to uncover any updates on the case, Alex decided to hold herself over by discussing her recent findings with the Martian. They spent ten minutes delving into the technicalities of the substance until a helicopter flew into view.

 

Just as the pilot lands safely on the helipad, Kara approached her bosses. She made it a point to lean on her sister as she caught her breath.

 

“You ready?” she whispered as the Eliza exited the helicopter.

 

“As I’ll ever be. You need to do some more cardio, sis,” Alex responded as she wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

 

“My wonderful girls!” Eliza beamed, pulling her daughters into a group hug. 

 

“Hey, mom,” Alex mumbled into her shoulder.

 

“Kara, you look like a little ball of sunshine as always!” Eliza said as she pulled away. “Alexandra...you look a bit tired, sweetie.”

 

And there were the comments that drove the eldest Danvers sister up a wall.

 

“Mom, Alex is just working hard and keeping me safe,” Kara argued, “She wants to make sure the job is done right.”

 

“Like her father, yes,” she chuckled, running her fingers through the waves of her youngest daughter’s hair.

 

“Shall we go somewhere private, ladies?” J’onn piped up after a few more hugs were shared between the closest thing that was his family on this planet.

 

“Lead the way, J’onn!”

 

Her mother and boss walked ahead, and Alex mouthed a “thank you” to her sister as they followed close behind. 

 

. 

 

After making their way to a vacant conference room, the women took a seat at the end of the table. 

 

“I’m sure you were briefed on the mission, mom,” Kara spoke after J’onn left to grab some files.

 

“Yes, I was. You two did a fantastic job,” Eliza praised. “But, I am curious to test the substance for myself.”

 

“So far, it burns flesh like the bodies we found,” Alex observed as she rolled up her sleeve to reveal a nasty burn mark she received hours earlier.

 

“Alexandra! What were you thinking?!” Eliza nearly yelled.

 

“Calm down, mom. I was transferring some of the samples onto a slide, and a bit happened to drip off onto my skin,” Alex said,“I ran down to the infirmary the moment it happened, and I’m fine.”

 

“You need to be more careful! You are going to-“

 

Before Eliza can lecture her oldest daughter any further, J’onn walked in with a stack of files and placed them in front of the women.

 

“Meet Oscar Rodas,” J’onn said as he opened one of the files and pointed to a mugshot of a man.

 

“Is he the one responsible for all of this?” Alex asked.

 

“It is likely,” J’onn answers, “Tech put all of the blueprints back together at dawn. According to the information provided on them, the construction of a machine that would release the substance out into the atmosphere would have taken place in Molokai, Hawaii. We implanted a sample of the substance in the database and had found that extremely high readings were found on a country club on the outskirts of the island.”

 

“So, why only brief Alex and I on this? Why aren’t there other agents present?” Kara asked.

 

“Because the people in this room are going undercover,” Eliza said with a small smile.

 

“Wait, what?!” both girls looked at their mother and boss incredulously.

 

“Girls, your mother, and father were dear friends of our suspect. He happened to provide your father with a vacation home next to the country club and extended the courtesy to your mother after he passed away. He is our prime suspect because of those readings and blueprints, but we have to conduct a thorough investigation to prove he had some involvement in this. Going undercover is the only way,”J’onn argued, his voice softened.

 

“What about our other missions? We have other cases in National City, ” Kara was the first to argue. 

 

“Yeah, J’onn you are in charge, and I am second in command. Who will be in charge of the FBI and reversing the substance into a cure?” Alex backed her up.

 

“I will be maintaining charge from our location. Your coworkers will manage the workload without you, and we will bring in other agents if it gets too much for them. As for the antidote, we will put a team in charge of the search for a cure - like I advised that you did in the first place, mind you,” J’onn shot a quick glare the brunette’s way, “Any more questions?”

 

The sisters turned to each other and reluctantly nodded in agreement.

 

“Well, what’s the plan? We take a forced vacation for a few months?” Alex was the first to pipe up.

 

“Precisely. Eliza and I will be together - oh don’t you two look at me like that Alexandra and Kara Danvers!” J’onn paused at the mock disgust the sisters displayed.

 

“Girls, this is your job. Please give your boss a break,” Eliza chastised, hiding a smile behind her hand as her daughters broke out laughing.

 

“Fine, proceed,” the girls spoke after composing themselves.

 

“You two will be the sophisticated Danvers sisters that are in need of a summer job after graduating college,” J’onn continued.

 

“So how old are we supposed to say we are?” Kara asked.

 

“You will maintain your real age of twenty-four and twenty-six,” J’onn answered, “We would raise suspicion if your identity didn’t match your records considering the suspect already knows your family.” 

 

“What jobs are we looking for?” Alex asked.

 

“According to their website, there are job openings as a singer and golfing instructor,” J’onn said as he opened a different file.

 

“I’ll be the singer!” Kara chirped.“I have experience!”

 

“Great,” Alex grumbled.

 

“To ensure that you two will blend in, you will spend the next forty-eight hours training. In the meantime, your mother and I will occupy the vacation home and look for any possible recording devices,” J’onn announced, throwing a sympathetic look Alex’s way.

 

“Alright, where do we start?” Kara asked.

 

“With a bit of a makeover,” Eliza said, eyeing the two rough agents her daughters have become. 

 

“Can I say at least one curse word without getting yelled at by one of you?” Alex pleaded.

 

The three people looked at each other before motioning for her to proceed. 

 

“Fuck, you’re lucky I love this fucking job.” 

 

“That’s two curse words, not one!” Kara said in a sing-song voice.

 

“Oh, it will have to do considering we’re going to be in a conservative’s paradise for a while,” Eliza grimaced. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An altercation nearly blows a trip to the salon out of proportions, comfort follows, and a rift is put between the Danvers sisters. Needless to say, it is eventful.

After spending fifteen minutes rallying a team to continue Alex’s work on the antidote, Eliza suggested that the Danvers ladies take a trip to a hair and nail salon to get their “makeovers.” While the younger Danvers daughter immediately agreed, the eldest daughter was reluctant, to say the least.

 

“C’mon, Alex! Mom and J’onn have to be at the airport in a few hours, and there is no way we’re spending it waiting for you to catch up!”

 

“Seriously, Alexandra? You wouldn’t have been appointed as the Deputy Director of the FBI if you kept a pace like that!”

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” the woman in question muttered as she trudged behind her mother and sister, “Is this really necessary though? A shower and change of clothes do wonders.”

 

“Yes, it is,” Eliza insisted, “Come on, Alex! When was the last time you cut your hair or got a mani-pedi?”

 

“I don’t need a mani-pedi and hair trim when my job involves getting dirty,” Alex argued.

 

“She means that it’s been years since she’s got one, mom,” Kara explained.

 

“Exactly! This was a tradition when you were younger, and we spent hours there!” Eliza reminded her.

 

 _“That was before dad died.”_ Alex bit her tongue to keep those words from flying out of her mouth. Tears clouded her vision before she could suppress the emotions she’s been swallowing for the past five years. She abruptly stopped as her breath hitched, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw her sister walk towards her.

 

“Alex, are you alright?” the blonde whispered.

 

The brunette composed herself the second she heard the question, her facial expression stoic. She merely nodded and proceeded to walk towards the peach-colored building that came into view.

 

Once the trio walked into the building, Alex took a seat in the waiting area. Luckily, the salon was empty, and her mother and sister were too occupied with the cashier to notice her put her head in her hands.

 

That was until she heard an argument unfolding across the room.

 

“You can’t do that! I deserve this job!”

 

“You showed me you didn’t when you were late to training. Not to mention you made every customer you had leave, Siobhan.”

 

“Oh please! I was being honest! Their suggestions weren’t going to fit them anyway!”

 

“No, you were rude, and it is not your place to change how a person wants to look unless they ask you to. I will not tolerate this kind of behavior in this establishment with any trainee, let alone an employee. You can leave.”

 

“I should beat your ass until you’re dead for disrespecting me and my name!”

 

Alex, who agitated at that point, stormed over to the quarreling women and stepped in between them.

 

“Excuse me, is there a problem?” Alex asked as she stared the woman, Siobhan, down.

 

“It’s none of your fucking business. Get out of here,” Siobhan snapped.

 

“It is when you threaten someone with violence,” Alex replied as she pulled out her badge, “Alex Danvers, FBI. Siobhan, was it? Fun fact - it is considered a criminal offense if you blatantly threaten someone with physical violence to try and prevent them from doing something. It certainly doesn’t help that you are currently being asked by the owner to leave the property. Now you can leave, or meet my friends at the National City Police Department. It is your choice.”

 

Siobhan opened her mouth to respond but closed it. She picked up her belongings and left the salon in a huff.

 

“Thank you.” the owner piped up once the glass door shut behind the former trainee.

 

“No problem. If anything I wanted her to stop screaming about how entitled she apparently is,” Alex said as she nodded to the woman.

 

The owner chuckled and extended her hand to the agent. “Samantha Arias.”

 

“Alex Danvers…you probably heard me say that Samantha,” Alex said as she shook her hand.

 

“Please, call me Sam. And yes, I did. It’s a lovely name,” she commented.

 

“It’s a name, and I suppose I can thank my mother for it,” Alex gestured to her mother and sister, who approached.

 

“Alexandra, who’s the friend you made?” Eliza asked.

 

“This is the owner of the salon, Sam Arias. Sam, this is my mother, Eliza, and my younger sister, Kara.” Alex quickly acquainted the women with each other.

 

“Nice to meet you both,” Sam smiled and shook their hands. “Are you two FBI agents as well?”

 

Eliza and Kara glared at Alex, who immediately diverted her gaze.

 

“I retired from that field a long time ago and became a bio-engineer,” Eliza explained, “Kara, however, was recruited as one almost a year ago.”

 

“Wow! A family of FBI agents, huh? What about your father?”

 

There was a short period of silence between the Danvers ladies until Kara spoke.

 

“He died a month after Alex was recruited.”

 

“I’m so sorry,” Sam said, sympathy laced in her voice, “How long ago was that?”

 

“Five years. It’s fine, dear. I do suggest that you don’t go around and tell anyone you met some agents today, though,” Eliza said in an attempt to lighten up the mood.

 

“Oh of course! Your secret is safe with me. Why not I get you ladies started?” Sam asked, “By the way, it’s on the house today.”

 

“Oh, there’s no need for that!” Eliza immediately protested.

 

“I insist! Come on, ladies!” Sam said as she escorted them to the pedicure chairs.

 

.

 

Two hours had passed, and the Danvers ladies had just returned from the salon. Alex’s mind continued to cloud with her thoughts, so she snuck away from her mother and sister the moment they stepped into headquarters. Unfortunately, she was met by dozens of stares from the other agents. Considering her hip-length chestnut hair was now an asymmetrical mahogany bob, she didn’t blame them.

 

“That new haircut looks good on you, Agent Danvers,” a voice interrupted Alex’s thoughts.

 

“Did Kara send you to try and coax me back inside?” the now-redhead asked as she turned to Director J’onzz.

 

“Well, she did mention that you had a moment of distress before you reached the salon. I figured I would check up on you.” J’onn said as he approached the railing.

 

“She’s lying, you know,”

 

“You know I can read minds, right?”

 

That question earned a glare from the eldest Danvers sister.

 

“I didn’t mean to look in or anything, but every time you and your sister were with your mother, you would always come to me and ask if there was anything you could do. I thought it was odd considering how much Kara begs for the two of you to have a day off to visit Eliza, and happened to take a peek,” J’onn quickly explained.

 

“Well, are my reasons valid? I mean, the last time I stepped into a place like that I was getting ready for an event that my dad was being honored in. I didn’t want those memories to come back, especially when we are about to go undercover in a location he frequented so much that the owner of a country club gave him a vacation home,” Alex nearly yelled as tears pricked her eyes.

 

J’onn, knowing the deputy would lose it if word of her being emotional got out, quickly pulled Alex into his chest and pivoted them so he could glare at any person who dared to look out the window.

 

“They are, Alex. Damn it, they are,” he whispered, “I know the two of you were incredibly close, and it only makes sense for you avoid the environment as long as you could to try and move on. Listen, if you think your mental health will be compromised because of this mission, I will figure something else out.”

 

“N-No, J-J’onn don’t,” she sniffled, “I-I can’t live k-knowing that my feelings would compromise the existence of a completely different race whether it is human or alien.”

 

“In that case, we haven’t been to our place in a while,” J’onn said suggestively, “Shall we take our leave?”

 

The place J’onn referred to was a quiet diner located on the outskirts of National City. He happened to stumble upon it when he was on his first mission when he was recruited and occasionally went there when he was in need of a place to think. When he witnessed Alex have a mental breakdown upon hearing the news of her father’s death, he flew her to the diner. Since then, it became their place to sneak off to when one or both of them were in severe emotional distress. Fortunately for headquarters, it didn’t happen often.

 

“You know that by the time we reached the diner you would have to leave,” Alex said informatively, “We can proceed with this conversation next time,”

 

“And that next time will be in Molokai, Agent Danvers,” J’onn said as he wiped a single tear with his thumb, “I will make it a priority to find a secluded place on the island where we can converse freely.”

 

“I suppose I’ll have to take you up on that,” she mumbled.

 

“If you don’t I will make it an order,” he joked as he brought her in for a hug.

 

“Fine,” she groaned obnoxiously as the corners of her lips curled into a small grin.

 

“That’s my agent!” J’onn chuckled and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Alex murmured, “Go before I change my mind and move to an undisclosed location.”

 

“I order you to bid me and your mother goodbye.”

 

“I can’t wait until you retire.”

 

“You’ve got a few hundred more years in me, Alex. It’s not like I’ll be going anywhere else.”

 

.

 

After bidding their mother and boss goodbye, Alex and Kara officially commenced their forty-eight hour training period.

 

“Ah, Deputy and Agent Danvers. I take it the boss has sent you to start your training,” an agent that went by the name of Blake looked up from her desk as the sisters walked into her office.

 

“Yes, Blake. We’re supposed to be-”

 

“A golfing instructor and singer, yes. Director J’onzz briefed me while you were out.” Blake interrupted Kara, “Now, I know that I’m no singing pro, but I will make sure that you two can play a game of golf. Follow me.”

 

With that, Agent Blake led the sisters to an unoccupied training room that was used specifically for training agents that were going undercover.

 

“So this is the training room?” Kara asked.

 

“Yep. Pretty small but equipped with a back room that stores all sorts of things that agents may need to pick up on before going undercover,” Alex commented, “I remember spending months in here when I went undercover as a tennis player, and damn was I a mess.”

 

“Well considering the sudden request of the Director, we only have a couple of days for you to be fully acquainted with the sport. In the meantime, I will start off by providing you with a few golfing books,” Agent Blake said.

 

Once Agent Blake handed out the books, she walked into the back storage room. She returned seconds later carrying two golf bags.

 

“These are your new clubs. Tech managed to squeeze in some time to go in and modify the clubs and bag. Inside each handle is a tiny microphone and the bag is equipped with a holster inside the bottom,” Agent Blake said as she placed them next to the agents.

 

“Well if we wanted to fit in a conservative’s paradise, a gun holster in a golf bag is the way to go,” Alex murmured.

 

“They’re pretty cool though. The bags fit us in a way,” Kara observed.

 

“They’re red and blue, Kara. I don’t think the agents that went to purchase these clubs had us in mind regarding personality.”

 

“Actually, they were asked to. It may not be a big deal, but we want the people around you to be given some idea that you two actually went as far as personalizing your bags to have a closer connection to golf,” Agent Blake explained.

 

“Huh. I didn’t think they would go that far in with this,” Alex chuckled.

 

“Well, they wanted you to be prepared and equipped. Anyway, we need to get started on the basics here. The object of golf is to get the ball in the hole in with the least strokes possible. The strokes are the number of times you hit your ball. Other technicalities go into this sport in general, but I will get you started on the fundamentals. Deputy Danvers, please step up here and grab your driver, also known as the biggest club in the bag.”

 

Alex stood up and did so, taking a minute as she fumbled with the club head cover.

 

“Alright Deputy, I am going to start by teaching you the basic stance. First, place your club parallel to your club parallel to your feet. It will help you figure out what direction the ball will go.”

 

“Her feet will?” Kara asked as her sister placed the club down.

 

“Yes. It’s odd, but the way your feet are planted has a lot to do with the direction of your ball as well as your golf swing. When you are to hit, your feet should be shoulder length apart, and your knees slightly bent.”

 

“Okay...well, what next?”Alex asked.

 

“Pick up your club and put your hands on the handle.”

 

The redhead carefully picked up the club and gripped the handle. Agent Blake approached her and quickly placed her right pinky finger between her left ring and pinky finger.

 

“This ensures that you won’t throw your club when you swing,” she explained,“Also, don’t have a death grip on the handle. Think of it like holding a child’s hand. You wouldn’t have a death grip on it, rather a gentle one.”

 

“Well makes sense,” Alex nodded, “Well what’s next?”

 

The agent walked back into the other room and returned with a piece of fake grass. She tossed it onto the floor along with a plastic golf ball. “Take a swing at this.”

 

“Wait, what?!”

 

“It’s plastic. You’ll be fine. Go on and take a swing.”

 

Unfortunately for Agent Blake, she underestimated the number of spectators that gathered in the hallway. She was under the assumption that his colleagues would be too busy to stop and watch their boss attempt to play golf.

 

This was duly noted when the deputy swung the club with enough strength to send her on the floor with a thud. Laughter erupted from the hallways as Kara rushed to help her older sister up.

 

“Alex! Are you okay?!”

 

“I’m fine. I’m just going to kill those assholes.”

 

“Already on it. I’ll get an ice pack,” Agent Blake assured her as she ran out of the room.

 

Silence hung in the room until the sound of yelling echoed from the hallway. The sisters looked at each other for a brief moment and began to laugh.

 

“Gosh, you really took a fall there, sis!” the blonde teased as she helped her up.

 

“I did! And I feel incredibly stupid!” Alex groaned.

 

“If it helps, phones are prohibited in the workplace. No one would be able to get you on video.”

 

“Yeah, but word will get around the office anyway!”

 

“True. At least we weren’t in a potentially serious situation.”

 

“Yeah, that could’ve gone badly,” the redhead said as she approached the windows and peered into the hallway. “Looks like the agents booked it.”

 

“Yeah, Blake scared them off. It was pretty sweet of her.” Kara commented as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

 

“Oh please, I’m not gay,” Alex snorted, “And frankly I’m not interested in starting a relationship hours before going into an undercover operation for an undisclosed amount of time.”

 

“I never said you were, but come on! Live a little!”

 

“Kara, we are having this conversation in a training room specifically used to ensure that people going undercover make it back here alive. I think I’m living a little.”

 

“That’s not what I mean, Alex! I mean that your dating life is as dry as our headquarters in the desert! You need to get out and have some fun instead of beat the crap of some training dummies and use your microscope in your spare time.”

 

“I’m second-in-command of the FBI! I don’t exactly have the time to leave headquarters and go on a date like you! And excuse me, I am content with spending a majority of my time at headquarters being productive.”

 

“And that’s totally fine! I’m just suggesting that you change up things with your life. Find someone that will make you smile when you feel like your world is caving in. Like-”

 

“I think I’ve lived through enough change, Kara. If you’re so worried about me finding someone, you should start focusing on your own personal shit,” Alex finally snapped, “Go ahead and find someone, guy or girl, that will get you off my ass so I can focus on maintaining whatever’s left of our father’s reputation because that’s what I have been doing for the past five years and I don’t intend on stopping until I am dead!”

 

With that, the eldest Danvers sister whipped around and stormed out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! A hit alone is appreciated, but comments and kudos are deeply appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Danvers sisters briefly make up before Alex leaves Kara alone for fifteen minutes. Travel plans change, and now they are responsible for piloting a plane to Molokai. Rage and comfort ensue.

Before the agents knew it, their forty-eight-hour training period was over. It was time to rendezvous with their mother and boss in Molokai.

 

Well, if the tension didn’t kill them before they got to Honolulu.

 

After Alex stormed out of the training room, she made it a point to avoid unnecessary contact with Kara. Despite gracing every lesson Agent Blake gave with her begrudging presence, she left the room every chance she got. This continued when the sisters returned to their apartment to pack some of their clothes and spend their last few hours in National City getting some shut-eye. Of course, neither of them slept. A job at the FBI meant barely getting a wink, let alone an hour without action rousing them. So, they settled on indulging themselves with golf manuals and vocal warm-up apps on opposite sides of their small living room until the clock struck midnight. Once they showered and changed into their designated travel clothes, they bid their apartment goodbye and hauled their carry-ons and golf bags down to the cab parked outside.

 

Once they settled in the tough leather seats, the younger Danvers sister decided to take a crack at breaking the tension. So, she did what she thought was best and took in her sister’s appearance. 

 

The deputy dressed differently in comparison to her business suit and navy blue FBI jacket. Instead, she sported a burgundy t-shirt, jeans, heeled ankle boots, and a black leather jacket. The casual look was a sight Kara rarely saw, but it screamed her sister’s name.

 

“You know, our outfits kind of match,” she mused.

 

Alex looked up from her golfer’s manual, taking a moment to adjust her reading glasses that perched on the bridge of her nose. She glanced at her sister’s white t-shirt, tan cardigan, faded jeans, and tan ankle boots.

 

“You do realize that we dress like opposites, right?”

 

Kara averted her gaze to the floor of the cab for a brief moment, blush creeping on her face. She gave a sheepish nod before turning to the window to admire the city lights as she had just arrived in the city for the first time. 

 

Soon enough, the cab pulls up to their designated airport terminal. After paying and tipping the driver, the sisters stepped out of the back seat to retrieve their luggage. 

 

While Alex managed to pick up her golf bag and pull her carry-on with ease, Kara was struggling to say the least. She would manage to pull her carry-on but nearly toppled over every time she picked up her golf bag. 

  
  


Just as she made her third feeble attempt to carry it, her older sister stepped in and shrugged the second bag on with ease. She closed the trunk of the cab and walked inside without a word. Kara stood there, her mouth agape until she composed herself and followed Alex with their carry-ons wheeling behind. 

 

“Alex, let me help!” she called as she caught up.

 

“You’re already helping,” Alex let out in a strained mutter as they approached the forming line for check-in.

 

“With the golf bags, silly! I can just take mine!” 

 

The redhead turned to her with a raised brow, her expression stone-cold. “Really? In that case, why not make up for that feeble attempt outside and take hold of it? Unless this is my punishment for not talking to you these past couple days.”

 

“Of course not!” the blonde huffed, offended, “Why did you even think of me doing such a thing?!”

 

Alex opened her mouth to give a snarky reply but quickly shut it. She took a deep breath and let it out with a small sigh. 

 

“I’m sorry,” she said, her facial expression softening, “I shouldn’t have-”

 

“Next!” the woman behind the service counter interrupted Alex and gestured for the pair to approach.

 

They briefly turned to each other, giving a short nod before checking in. Once they registered their golf bags and obtained their boarding passes, they approached a nearby escalator.

 

“I believe you were in the middle of apologizing,” Kara said as she playfully bumped Alex’s shoulder with her own.

 

“I was going to say that it was stupid of me to mistaken your lack of strength as a punishment,” she quipped as the corners of her lips curled into a smirk.

 

“I’ve missed you, Lex,” Kara whispered as she threw her arms around her, “But you’re not off of the hook yet. The minute we get somewhere private we’re talking about what happened.”

 

“Figured. You’ve been missed, kid.”

 

The rest of the process was smooth sailing once the tension had eased for the time being. The sisters managed to get to through security and arrived at their terminal with an hour to spare. 

 

“Well, this is it,” Alex commented, gesturing to the labeled gate, “Do you want to grab anything?”

 

“No, I’m just going to rest and admire National City,” Kara announced as she plopped down in a seat that was located behind the window, “You go on ahead, and I’ll watch our carry-ons.”

 

“Alright,” Alex nodded, “I take it you want a latte?”

 

“I thought you would never ask,” Kara replied with a wide grin.

 

“Figured as much,” Alex said as she shook her head and mirrored the grin her sister had.

 

With her carry-on under Kara’s watchful eye, Alex walked off in search of a nearby cafe. Luckily, she found one five minutes away from their gate. Once she placed an order, she found a seat in a secluded booth and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She quickly dialed the number she knew by heart before holding it up to her ear. It didn’t take her long to hear a familiar deep voice.

 

“Hello, Agent Danvers,” J’onn boomed in a strangely cheerful voice.

 

“I’m sorry, say that again J’onn? I don’t think Oscar Rodas could hear you,” Alex hissed before pausing, “Wait, if someone has a gun up to your head, laugh once!”

 

“I added sound blockers around the house so no one could listen in with any high tech equipment,” J’onn tsked, “Also, your mother has shown me a new game. I believe it is called Jenga.”

 

“Hi, girls!” Eliza chirped, “And yes, J’onn! It’s Jenga!”

 

“Ah, I finally got it!” J’onn declared and laughed. 

 

“Huh, a Martian and Jenga. Who knew?” Alex mused, “Didn’t know you had a funny bone in you, boss.”

 

“Very funny, Alex,” her mother and boss say in unison before bursting into laughter. 

 

“Glad to know you two are having fun,” the older Danvers daughter said with a small smile, “I’m in the airport grabbing some coffee for Kar and me.”

 

“You’re alone, Alex? Why didn’t Kara come with you?” Eliza asked.

 

“She got into it with her golf bag at the entrance and decided to rest up at the gate,” Alex replied as she rolled her eyes, “These past couple days have been interesting.”

 

“As Agent Blake has told me,” J’onn said, concern in his voice, “I expect a full report, or deets, as humans call it, by the time we reach our new place.”

 

“Mom, please tell me that you did not educate my 375-year-old boss on social media,” Alex groaned and began to rub her forehead with a free hand.

 

“He just followed and friend requested you and Kara, honey! Make sure you accept it when you get the chance!” Eliza confirmed.

 

“I have to say, that picture of you and Kara on your trip to Cabo showed how sunburnt you got, Agent Danvers,” J’onn commented.

 

Alex muted the call and took a few seconds to mutter out a string of curse words. She unmuted the call after coming up with a plan to get her mother and boss off of the phone.

 

“Alright, will do, mom! Our coffee is ready, so I’ll have to get back soon!”

 

“Safe travels, Alex!” J’onn replied. 

 

“Wait! I want to hear from your sister!” 

 

Alex sucked in an audible sigh and decided to throw caution into the wind by coming up with another excuse.

 

“I’ll be walking through a crowded airport with two hot beverages, mom. I’ll have to call you back.”

 

“Okay, honey! I can’t wait to hear from you both!” 

 

“Alright, mom. Love you, bye!” 

 

With that, Alex hung up and shoved her phone back into her pocket before Eliza could reply. She let out the sigh she held in and placed her head and arms on the table.

 

“Rough night?”

 

Alex jumped at the voice, nearly headbutting the poor waitress. She leaned back against the hard booth with another sigh before briefly taking in her appearance.

 

The woman had blonde hair and blue eyes similar to her kid sister, but had a paler complexion and was more muscular. The small name tag that was located on her button-up breast pocket indicated her name was Sara.

 

“You have no idea,” Alex replied quietly, “It’s about to get worse.”

 

“I couldn’t help but overhear your colorful vocabulary,” she said as she placed a cupholder on the table, “Figured I would save you the trouble and help you fulfill that excuse you made.”

 

“Gah,” Alex let out as she felt her cheeks warm up, “Yeah, my mother can be too much. It’s a miracle my little sister has kept us from tearing each other to shreds. Thank you, by the way.”

 

“No problem,” Sara said as she gave her a sympathetic smile, “I take it you’re the oldest sister?”

  
  


“You guessed right,” Alex replied as she nervously ran her fingers through her short hair, “It’s a blessing and a curse.”

  
  


“I would have to agree,” Sara chuckled, “I have one of my own. Mind if I sit?”

  
  


Alex silently gestured for the woman to have a seat, and she graciously did. She situated herself in the booth before facing her.

 

“Name’s Sara,” she said as she stuck out her hand.

 

“I figured, considering it was on your name tag,” the redhead quipped as she shook it, “Alex.”

 

“It suits you,” Sara commented, “Well, you travel to visit this mother of yours often?”

 

“No,” Alex answered a little too quickly before clearing her throat, “I get caught up in work a lot.”

  
  


“Ah. You seemed like a workaholic,” Sara observed, “How long have you been out?”

 

Alex nearly choked on her spit. “Out?!”

 

Sara’s eyes widened, and she looked taken aback before she responded. “Oh. You’re not out of the closet.”

 

“Yeah-” Alex started to reply but stopped abruptly, “W-Wait no! I’m not gay!”

 

The waitress burst out laughing. Alex, flustered, opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by a loud, monotone voice that echoed throughout the airport.

 

_ “Flight 679 is now boarding. I repeat, Flight 679 is now boarding.” _

 

“Fuck,” Alex cursed aloud before fishing her boarding pass out of her jacket pocket, “That’s my flight, gotta go!”

 

With that, Alex quickly grabbed the cupholders and dashed out of the coffee shop.

 

“Make sure to save that receipt when you come out to yourself!” she heard Sara yell.

 

Her cheeks only flushed a deeper shade of red as she quickened her pace.

 

“Kara!” Alex yelled as she approached her sister.

 

“Hey, Alex,” Kara replied with that same sheepish smile that indicated something was wrong.

 

“What did you do?” Alex asked as she narrowed her eyes.

 

“Imayhavegivenupourseatstosomesoldiersbecausetheyweregoinghometotheirfamilies.”

 

“You WHAT?!” the older sister looked at her incredulously, her mouth agape.

 

“I’m sorry! Some soldiers were coming home to their kids, and I wanted to help!” Kara replied defensively.

 

A surge of anger began to flow through Alex, and she started to see red. Instead of flipping a table or her sister, she calmly set the cupholder down, pulled her phone out of her pocket, and called J’onn. She put the phone on speaker and held it up to her sister’s ear, sending a death glare her way the entire time.

 

“Hi, sweetie!” Eliza answered, “Are you with your sister?”

 

“Hi, mom,” Kara said nervously, looking away from Alex.

 

“Hello, my little ball of sunshine!” Eliza beamed, “How are you?!”

 

“Uhm,” Kara gulped as she noticed her sister’s facial expression turn harder in her peripheral, “I may have done something I wasn’t supposed to do.”

 

“What was that, sweetie?” Eliza asked, concern laced in her voice, “Are you okay?”

 

“ImayhavegivenupourseatstosomesoldierscominghomeandnowAlexisabouttokillme,” Kara blurted out.

 

“You WHAT?! Alex, how could you let her do this?!”

 

“Ask your golden child why the fuck we aren’t on a plane to Honolulu!” Alex snarled as tore the phone away from her sister’s hand and hung up. 

 

“Alex!” Kara gasped.

 

“You do NOT get to start chastising me when you are now the reason J’onn has to move mountains to get us to Molokai!” Alex yelled and stood up.

 

She whipped around and stormed away once again, intent on getting as far away as possible this time.

 

.

 

After spending the next hour and a half making travel arrangements with Eliza and looking for Alex, Kara found herself laying down on a leather couch.

 

The catch is that the leather couch was in a private jet that her older sister was now in charge of piloting, and she was intent on flying solo in the cockpit. 

 

So, there Kara was, thinking of ways she could make it up to Alex. She already knew that J’onn had called to calm her down while she was on the phone with her mother, so her mood was at bay for the time being. It was just a matter of time until her sister came around. 

 

A loud bang on the cockpit door dragged her out of her thoughts. 

 

“Are you strapped to something? I don’t want to send you out of a window accidentally,” Alex asked, her voice muffled by the door.

 

Kara sat up, concerned. She could’ve sworn she heard her sister sniffle.

 

“No! Hold on a minute,” she replied 

 

She stood up, walked over to the door, and opened it to find the cockpit nearly pitch-black. The only thing lighting the room had consisted of flashing buttons and the light that filtered from the cabin.

 

“What the fuck are you doing? Get out!” Alex shouted hoarsely, her back remained facing her.

 

“Co-piloting,” she replied as she shut off the lights and plopped into the seat next to her.

 

“This plane can be piloted with one person,” Alex argued, “I think you’re capable of managing the back given that we are now in a private plane because of the way you handled holding our seats.”

 

“Okay, I’m sorry for doing that and all, but if I turned on the lights in here I could guarantee that your face will be stained with tears and your eyes will be red,” Kara retorted, calmly, “I am not going to leave you alone to cry it out before we’re about to embark on a six-hour flight to an island that was associated with dad.”

 

Alex was silent until air traffic control gave them clearance. She began to taxi the plane to an empty airstrip and stopped before turning to her.

 

“Buckle up and put those headphones on.”

 

Kara nodded and did so, throwing a small smile her sister’s way. She watched in awe as her sister skillfully works on the controls.

 

“Have you ever co-piloted before?” Alex asked softly.

 

“No, I haven’t,” she replied honestly, “Can you teach me?”

 

“Alright, let’s make it quick. We have people waiting for us,”

 

After spending a few minutes walking her through the basics of piloting the plane, Alex started the engine. She waited to let it warm up before taking across the runway. With Kara’s help, she took off into the sky without a hitch. 

 

“Not bad, kid,” the older sister praised as she rested against the seat, “Soon enough, you’ll be flying me around.”

 

“I doubt it,” Kara replied sheepishly, “Who taught you to fly?”

  
  


“J’onn,” Alex answered with a small chuckle, “We had a medical emergency with one of my fellow recruits, and we were an hour away from the hospital. We happened to be on a field mission at the time, and J’onn had to stay in the cabin to attend to his wounds, so he had to yell out instructions. It took me a few minutes to figure everything out, but I managed to get us there.”

 

“I’ll have to thank him for keeping you from clawing my eyes out,” the blonde admitted, “I thought you would have my head.”

 

“Yeah,” Alex said with a small sigh, “I’m sorry for losing it. Twice.”

  
  


“It’s okay. You had the right to be mad,” Kara replied with a small shrug, “If it helps, mom scolded me while you were gone.”

 

“I guess I’ll take what I can get,” the redhead resolved, “What did you tell her?”

  
  


“That you were having a hard time with things. I didn’t go into what you told me, of course. But, I told her you were trying to come to terms with the mission.”

 

“It’s close to the truth.”

 

Kara turned to her, her eyes searching for her gaze. “What is the truth, Alex?”

 

Silence hung in the air for minutes afterward. Kara remained watching her intently before turning away in hopes of getting an answer. She finally received one.

 

“That the same emotions, I felt when dad first died came back and hit me at full speed. The pang of hurt I felt whenever someone mentioned his name. The need to avoid every place he frequented or even touched because I wanted to move on. That all came back and finally hit me when we were at the salon, which is why I stopped for a second and remained quiet until the whole Siobhan shit happened. But along with this pain, I feel again; I feel pure stupidity. This happened so long ago, yet I’m still here grieving for him as if I was back at his funeral. I should be pushing past all of this and go through with this mission because of what’s at stake, but I don’t know if I can, Kara. I-I just-”

 

The oldest Danvers daughter stopped to take a deep breath, tears streaming down her cheeks once again. Kara quietly reached over and embraced her, running her fingers through her crimson locks and wiping her tears as they came. Once she composed herself, she relaxed in her younger sister’s arms and rested her chin on her shoulder. 

 

“You’re not stupid, Alex. I promise you that you aren’t,” Kara whispered, “I know that I can’t take away the pain you feel because I feel it too, but heed my words now, or else I will say them a repetitive number of times throughout this entire trip. You were his daughter. He was the one who got you into science in the first place. He bought you your first microscope, spent his days off taking you to science museums, and even helped you get back up from rock bottom when you were drowning your sorrows in alcohol back in college. He made you the badass you are today, and nothing could ever change that. So, as long as I stand here, you will not mourn him alone. I will be here, and continue to wipe the tears and put up with the sensitive side of you because I am your little sister and I love you no matter what.” 

 

“Are you trying to turn me into an even bigger mess than I am, kid?” Alex teased as briefly pulled away to press her lips to her sister’s forehead.

 

“No, but I want you to be okay and know that deep down you’re a human being with feelings,” Kara whispered as she teared up in response, hugging her closer. 

 

The pair remained like that for a while, until they pulled away and shifted their focus back on piloting the plane. 

 

“Thank you,” Alex said after a while.

 

“Can you promise me one thing, Alex?” Kara replied with a question.

 

“Hit me.”

 

The blonde took a deep breath and turned to her.

 

“If those feelings get out of hand, come to J’onn or me. We don’t want to be in the dark here, and we don’t have much room for error here. Keep us in the loop.”

 

Alex briefly turned to her and nodded. “I promise I will keep you two updated.”

 

“Good,” Kara sighed before bumping her shoulder with her own, “Now, are you going to tell me why you were so flustered when you came back with our coffee?”

 

“Not a chance,” Alex replied without skipping a beat.

 

“Was someone hitting on you?” Kara asked, narrowing her eyes.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t call it hitting on-”

 

“Oh my god! Someone was!” Kara squealed, “Well, tell me about him!”

 

“Uhm, Kara,” Alex paused and looked at her with a sheepish smile.

 

“IT WAS A GIRL?!”

 

“Calm down! I’m fucking piloting a plane here!”

 

“Co-piloting,” Kara corrected her, “And language!”

 

“We haven’t even landed in Molokai yet, so fuck off,” Alex grumbled, “And yes, it was. She thought I was gay, and started asking me how long I’ve been out of the closet. She assumed I wasn’t out yet before I told her I wasn’t gay or attracted to women anyway.”

  
  


“Wow! Two girls within a couple of days!” Kara mused.

 

Alex quickly put the plane on autopilot before looking at her incredulously.

 

“Who was the first?!”

 

“Sam...wait, you didn’t happen to throw away the receipt for the salon, did you? She had her number on it for you.”

 

“Well, fuck. It looks like I’m not showing my face there again.”

 

“Oh, please...are you sure you’re not gay, Alex? You look a bit flustered over there.”

 

“Hey, I’m flabbergasted! It’s been a while since I’ve been hit on, and I usually handle myself well. It’s just weird with girls.”

 

“Whatever you say, Lex,” Kara chuckled, “But bear mind that’s what I thought until I came out as bi.”

 

“We’re different people, kid,” Alex pointed out, “I’ll be happy not to get hit on by girls the rest of the mission, though. Let alone given a number.”

 

“I doubt that will happen considering the environment, but alright. Are we at least going to talk about one of them?”

 

“Just shut up and help me fly the damn plane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow reader(s)!
> 
> Thank you so much for all of the support that has come since I last updated this work. It was, and will continue to be deeply appreciated by me. I'm still getting through the gimmicks of this website as well as finding a time to write and update that will mesh with my schedule. Of course, my main goal is to at least update once a week. But, that may change within the coming months. 
> 
> I found that writing itself and coming up with ways to take this work taxing, which is why I decided to open a line of communication between the reader and myself. So, I made a Tumblr that goes by the username of spottedfervor (like my username here, as you were probably able to figure out already). If you have any suggestions on where to take this story, or even some critique, feel free to contact me through there. However, please note that I'm not too keen on sharing any personal information. I'm just here to express myself with people who enjoy indulging themselves in shows such as Supergirl.
> 
> Anyway, I've made this note a little too long for my liking so I'm going to close off this chapter by expressing my gratitude once more for those who have taken the time out of their lives to read or even say something about my work. I'll be back with a chapter sometime this week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Danvers sisters finally reach Molokai, get briefed in on the club employees and neighbors, and head to the country club.

After six hours of flying, the sisters found themselves on a narrow airstrip located on the edge of Molokai. 

 

However, they were not alone once Alex killed the engine. A group of FBI agents disguised as airport security rushed to the plane to unload their luggage. They quickly exited the plane, greeting everyone courteously. 

 

“Jeez, J’onn really went all out here,” Kara leaned in and whispered into her sister’s ear.

 

“Indeed I did!” a familiar voice interrupted Alex before she could reply.

 

They paused and turned around to find J’onn approaching them. He practically looked unrecognizable in the sky blue floral shirt, colorful leis, khaki shorts, and golf shoes he sported. 

 

“You look like the epitome of a dad on vacation, J’onn,” Alex replied with a smirk.

 

“It’s Hank in public, Alex,” the Martian corrected her as he enveloped the sisters in a warm hug, “How was the flight?”

 

“It was so fun!” Kara gushed, “Alex and I talked, listened to the radio, took pictures, piloted the plane-”

 

“Which you still need proper lessons in when we get the spare time, mind you,” Alex chimed in.

 

“I can assure you that you will have the time and plane to teach her,” J’onn chuckled and patted the redhead’s back as they pulled away, “I almost forgot! These are yours!” 

 

“Wha-”

 

J’onn took off the leis and carefully put one on each sister before Kara could ask. “It’s a bit of a welcome gift, actually. Your mother thought of it.”

 

Alex winced. The thought of her mother alone reminded her of the words they exchanged hours earlier. She knew that some apologies were in order when they reached the vacation home.

 

“How...How is she?” she found herself asking.

 

“Kara,” J’onn turned to her kid sister, “Would you like to follow your colleagues to our getaway car? It’s a light blue vintage convertible, so you can’t miss it.”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Kara replied, throwing a sympathetic look her way before jogging after one of the agents. 

 

Once she was out of their sight, turned to face her. 

 

“I would be lying if I said that she wasn’t upset with you,” he said quietly.

 

“She has the right to be,” Alex whispered, her gaze meeting the tarmac, “I didn’t hold back.”

 

“I was next to her when you said what you said. While I agree that Kara shouldn’t have given up your seats and Eliza shouldn’t have immediately chastised you, you know better than to snap.”

 

“I know. I shouldn’t have done that. I’ll make sure to apologize.”

 

“You’ll be doing more than that.”

 

Alex shifted her gaze and met her father figure’s soft, yet stern eyes. 

 

“Do I want to know what you mean by that?”

  
  


“When we return to the vacation home, Kara and I will unload the luggage, and you will go upstairs to talk to your mother,” J’onn explained.

 

“Fuck,” she muttered, “Way to bring me back to my childhood, boss.”

 

“Mind your profanity while you’re at it,” he added as he threw an arm around her shoulder and began leading them to the convertible.

 

.

 

“Well, you weren’t kidding about missing the vintage convertible, J’onn.”

 

Kara greeted the pair as they approached the car, which was parked a safe distance away from the airstrip.

 

“I call dibs on driving!” Alex yelled as she hopped into the driver’s seat.

 

“You go so far as touching the keys, you are getting a cut out of your paycheck next month,” J’onn growled as he opened the door, “Get in the back with Kara. I will be briefing you two and need you to go over some files.”

 

Kara burst out laughing as Alex begrudgingly got out of the driver’s seat and slid in the back next to her. 

 

“You’re no fun, J’onn,” the eldest daughter grumbled.

 

“Careful, Alex, I could leave you hanging on the edge of a cliff “for kicks” as one would say on this planet,” he warned.

 

“Some other time, maybe. You were saying that you had some files for us to go over?” 

 

“There are two bags and flashlights underneath the seats. Open them and start memorizing them. We will compare notes when we reach the open road,” J’onn instructed, “In the meantime, sit back and relax. We’ll be a while.”

 

The sisters nodded in response, taking the time to observe their surroundings with the minimal light the airstrip and airport provided. It was still dark outside, so they resorted to looking at the details of the quaint building that was the airport until J’onn pulled onto the road.

 

Once they were out in the open, they wordlessly took out the files, turned on the flashlights, and began looking at the individual files. After ten minutes, they turned to each other.

 

“Well, what did you get Lex?” Kara asked.

 

“The employees of the country club,” Alex answered, “They all apparently live on the property.”

 

“Our suspect was gracious to offer the employees a place to live. So, they are a fairway away from us,” J’onn chimed in.

 

“That’s convenient,” Kara commented, “Names?”

 

“I have a Mike Matthews, Querl Dox, Imra Ardeen, Susan Vasquez, James Olsen, and a Winn Schott Jr.” Alex replied, “Take your pick.”

 

“Let’s start with...the second guy? I don’t know how to say his name,” Kara said sheepishly.

 

“Ah, Querl Dox. You pronounce his first name as if it rhymes with squirrel,” J’onn said with a small chuckle, “Everyone calls him Brainy.”

 

“That saves me the embarrassment of trying to pronounce his name in front of him,” Alex said with a sigh of relief, “According to his file, he is twenty-five and is notorious for winning dozens of nationwide math and science competitions. His job specifies in surveillance and a lot of technical stuff for the country club.”

 

“How did someone like him end up working surveillance for a country club?” 

 

“Apparently he wanted a quiet life,” J’onn answered with a small shrug.

 

“Working in a country club is one way to do it, I guess,” Kara mumbled, “Winn Schott?”

 

“Jr,” Alex added quickly, “Twenty-three. Fresh out of college. His father was known to the FBI as the Toyman.” 

 

“Wait, that guy?! The psycho you busted months ago?” Kara asked incredulously, “The guy must be screwed up!”

 

“Actually, he was really docile...shy and bashful now that I think about it,” J’onn mused, “He updates the country club’s social media, and he was very helpful in teaching me the technicalities of social media.”

 

“Wait, you have social media, J’onn?!” Kara’s jaw dropped.

 

“Oh yeah, Kar. He friend requested us and everything. Even saw the pictures from that trip I took you on,” Alex answered as she stifled a laugh.

 

“Goodness, how is it so hard for you two to comprehend that I can actually work a phone like the equipment in headquarters?!” J’onn nearly yelled.

 

The sisters looked at each other and lost all composure by bursting out laughing until they were crying in the back seat. They only proceeded to laugh harder when their boss turned around and glared daggers their way.

 

“It is a miracle Eliza, and Jeremiah stayed alive raising you two,” J’onn grumbled, “Don’t you have something you need to resume?!”

 

“Oh, yes Lex,” Kara replied, taking off her glasses and wiping the tears that formed in her eyes, “Imra Ardeen?”

 

“Twenty-five,” Alex breathed, “Princess of a small country in Europe, but abdicated the throne when she married Mike Matthews. She’s the head chef.”

 

“That’s really sweet,” Kara gushed with a small smile, “What about her husband?”

 

“Twenty-five. His name is actually Mon-El. He is a prince of the planet Daxam, which now ceases to exist according to records. He’s the club’s head bartender.”

 

“Plot-twist!” Kara called, “But a bit of a bad one considering that he’s an alien working in an anti-alien country club.”

 

“As far as his employer knows, he is a human,” J’onn assured her, “When he first made his descent to Earth, we took the liberty of bringing him in for questioning. We actually made an agreement with him.”

 

“And the agreement is…?”

 

“That he would walk free if we ran some tests on him.”

 

“Alright, last two. Vasquez or Olsen?” Alex asked.

 

“Olsen sounds familiar,” Kara mused.

 

“Twenty-seven. You may know him as a photographer at the Daily Planet. He is currently commuting here and exploring Molokai for the next few months.”

 

“Why is he in the files labeled for employees?” 

 

“He works part-time as the wedding photographer and occasionally helps Winn Schott Jr. with the club’s media,” J’onn replied.

 

“And Vasquez?” 

 

“Thirty-one. She was Major General of the Army but stepped down when she lost her left leg. Molokai happens to be her birthplace, so she moved back here and was appointed as head of security for the club,” Alex explained.

 

“Props to her for working again,” Kara praised, “Is that it?” 

 

“Yep,” Alex grunted, “Who do you have?”

 

“Our new neighbors,” Kara quipped, “Would you like to hear about Lena Luthor, Cat Grant, Maxwell Lord, or Lucy Lane?”

 

“Why would Cat -” Alex started to say something, but paused, “Did you say, Lucy Lane?!”

 

“Yeah,” Kara nodded, flipping to her file, “Thirty-one, former Chief of Staff for the FBI-”

 

“LUCY FUCKING LANE IS IN MOLOKAI?!” Alex yelled incredulously.

 

“WHAT WAS THAT, ALEX?! I MAY HAVE LOST HEARING IN MY RIGHT EAR BECAUSE SOMEONE IS FREAKING OUT OVER THEIR OLD BOSS!” J’onn sassed.

 

“Sorry, J’onn,” Alex said softly, giving him a sheepish smile, “Why didn’t you tell me Lucy was in Molokai?!”

 

“I figured that I would let her handle you,” J’onn grumbled.

 

“Wait, does that mean our cover has already been blown?!” Kara asked, “Lucy Lane is no longer in the FBI.”

 

“She has agreed to remain quiet in exchange for time with her one and only recruit,” J’onn explained, glancing at Alex through the rearview mirror.

 

Alex couldn’t help but give him a goofy smile as her cheeks turned pink. He chuckled in response, reaching over and patting her on the shoulder.

 

“Can someone explain?” Kara asked, annoyance laced in her voice.

 

“As you know, people who are recruited into the FBI are required to shadow an agent, like you are doing with your sister right now,” J’onn explained, “Lucy Lane was the Chief of Staff, a job that Alex partakes in because it was combined after your father passed. She never took any recruits despite frequently watching them practice, but a certain one caught her eye while she was watching with your father and me one day. That recruit happened to be Alex, and when the day came for the agents to pick, she barged in and chose her without a second thought. Since that day, the two developed a bond that so deep Lucy automatically gave your sister her job when she stepped down to open her own law firm.”

 

“God, it’s been so long!” Alex squealed, “We have a lot of catching up to do!”

 

“Jeez, Alex. It’s only a former colleague,” Kara grumbled. 

 

Alex opened her mouth to reply but stopped. She turned to her kid sister and managed to catch that envious look on her face.

 

“Kara, no. You do not get to do that.”

 

“Do what?!” Kara feigned innocence.

 

“Don’t think of pulling that shit around me, let alone her,” Alex growled, “She was like a sister to me, and I needed someone like that when I was alone in National City.”

 

“But you’ve never talked about someone like that!” Kara argued, “Come on!”

 

“Kara, I think you’re giving your big sister a hard time here,” J’onn reasoned, “It’s understandable that you feel envious of Lucy, but in the end, you and Alex are sisters that have an unbreakable bond.”

 

“Come on, Kar,” Alex chimed in softly as she took hold of her hand, “I love you, and you will always be my baby sister that pesters and brings me a small portion of food. Please don’t be like that.”

 

The blonde’s facial expression softened, and she pulled her sister in for a hug. 

 

“Fine, I’ll be nice if she helps me tease you.”

 

“Oh, that won’t be a problem. But if you think my language is colorful, you should spend some time with Lucy,” Alex replied with a chuckle.

 

“Well, shall we continue with the briefing, ladies?” J’onn asked once they pulled away.

 

“Yes,” Kara answered, “Well, take your pick. Lord, Grant, or Luthor.”

 

“Let’s start with the self-proclaimed alien activist, Cat Grant,” 

 

“Fifty-two. She’s the owner and founder of CatCo. Apparently, she wanted to find a place to stay out of the media for a while, so she opted for a vacation home in a conservative’s paradise to throw the press off of her tracks.”

 

“Douchebag Lord?” 

 

“Language,” Kara chastised before continuing, “Thirty. Owner of Lord Technologies. He and our suspect go way back.”

 

“And the infamous Luthor. Which one was it again?” 

 

“Lena. Hey, she seems promising, Lex,” Kara said defensively. “She just graduated law school and happens to be Lucy Lane’s new partner.”

 

“If Lucy Lane trusted her enough to partner up with her, I suppose you’re right, kid,” Alex mumbled.

 

“As always,” Kara said as she stuck her tongue.

 

“I think we’re done, J’onn. What else do we need to know?” Alex asked as she rolled her eyes.

 

“A few things now that you ask,” J’onn replied, “The club isn’t conservative as we thought it would be, but you will certainly come across some people that will fit the description. Outside the country club is a fairly small town with resorts, neighborhoods, and various activities that tourists may partake in. You will be free to explore, but do try to stick to the main goal here. Any questions?”

 

“Nope,” the sisters said in unison.

 

“Then sit back and relax. We should be reaching the club before sunrise. Have you two developed and memorized your cover stories?” 

 

“We did that after you left, yes,” Alex confirmed.

 

“Alright, then do what you need to do until we reach the club. From here on out, we will only be regular civilians.”

 

“In that case, I’m getting some shut-eye,” Alex yawned.

 

“Lean on my shoulder,” Kara offered, “I leaned on yours throughout the flight.”

 

“I know, and I will gladly,” Alex mumbled as she pressed her lips to the side of her sister’s temple and rested her head on her shoulder,  “Don’t make J’onn blow a gasket, okay?”

 

“No promises, Lex,” Kara whispered.

 

Luckily for the eldest Danvers sister, all was calm and quiet after she drifted off.

 

.

 

An hour later, J’onn pulled up to a fancy wrought iron gate. 

 

“Nice place,” Kara murmured.

 

“I would have to agree,” J’onn followed, “If you need to get in, the code is 1989.”

 

“It’s my birth year,” Alex spoke up, startling her boss and sister.

 

“Jeez, Alex! A little warning wouldn’t have hurt!” Kara grumbled, clutching her chest.

 

“I’ve been up since we reached town limits,” Alex pointed out as she sat up, “Better?”

 

The wrought iron gate opened before Kara could respond.

 

“Welcome to Margarita Hills Country Club, ladies,” J’onn announced as he proceeded down the long driveway.

 

“Margarita Hills?” Alex echoed, “Who the hell would name a country club after a drink?”

 

“Alex!” Kara chastised, “Knowing this place, there are microphones and cameras!”

 

“Only at the entrance,” J’onn whispered, “And I’m with you here, Alex.”

 

As J’onn continued down the driveway, the sisters took the time to observe their surroundings. Palm trees lined each side of the road, along with trees that produced colorful fruits. After they reached a certain point, the trees were replaced with various tennis courts and pools. From a distance, they could see the massive golf course, which scattered along the rest of the land and stretched out to smaller islands that were on the ocean.

 

Alex let out a low whistle as they took in the sight before them.

 

“They certainly went all out,” Kara commented.

 

“This isn’t even the beginning of it,” J’onn said with a laugh, “We have access to the beach through our house!”

 

“No way!” Alex said enthusiastically, “Does that mean we can go surfing?”

 

“Or stargazing?” Kara added.

 

“Yes, you can,” J’onn assured them.

 

“I should’ve brought my board!” Alex groaned as she facepalmed.

 

“There is a surf shop in the town square,” J’onn remembered, “You two can take the golf cart after breakfast.”

 

“In the meantime,” Kara started, “We should have a look at the houses!”

 

On cue, ten houses came into view. Five different houses rested on the edge of the island, and five similar houses stood parallel to them. A driving range was located next to the small neighborhood. 

 

“Damn,” Alex breathed, “Which one is dad’s?”

 

“You’ll see when we get closer.”

 

The road soon split into two; one going up to the clubhouse and one going to the neighborhood. J’onn made a quick turn to the community, glancing at the other route.

 

“The clubhouse is on the hill,” J’onn announced as he began to slow down, “We will be going up there when the dining hall opens for breakfast.”

 

“Did you say breakfast?!” Kara asked.

 

Alex rolled her eyes and playfully pushed her bottomless pit of a sister. “Yes, but let’s not eat all of the food before everyone gets there.”

 

“I forget about your appetite, Kara, but I just have to remember the time that you broke into my private pantry and ate all of my snacks,” J’onn commented.

 

“Oh, come on!” Kara groaned, “That was one time!”

 

“You should’ve seen our breakfasts when we were kids,” Alex reminisced with a chuckle, “Mom would have to buy boxes of pancake mix because she would run out every day.”

 

“No wonder Jeremiah always brought in protein bars,” J’onn mumbled.

 

“He wouldn’t even let me near his car!” Kara laughed, “I ate a month’s supply!”

 

“...He thought you were an alien after that and went as far as testing you because of how big your appetite is,” Alex said softly.

 

The trio went silent at the thought of Jeremiah until J’onn pulled into the driveway of a particular house.

 

“Welcome to your father’s vacation home, girls,” J’onn broke the silence as he killed the engine.

 

The sisters slowly exited the vehicle and took in sight. The house was similar to the one their mother owned in Midvale but had more of a modern feel to it. From the minimal light, they could see the walls were a light teal color, and the roof had faded tan tiles. A balcony was built surrounding the second story. Overall, it was a modest house, but it reminded them of home. 

 

They were brought out of their daze when J’onn cleared his throat. Alex wordlessly slipped inside the house as Kara went to help bring in their luggage.

 

Inside, the house was dark. Shapes of various kinds of furniture could be seen. After blindly feeling around the walls for a light switch, Alex turned on the lights and began to take in the large living room. She proceeded to poke around the living room and kitchen to kill time but snuck upstairs when she heard Kara come in.

 

The second story was a bit brighter than the first. This time, the lights were dimmed enough for her to explore the rest of the rooms.

 

Alex came to a halt when she reached a closed door. She tentatively knocked before turning the handle, pushing the door open, and strolling in. 

 

“Oof!” she huffed, “Fuck!”

 

Before she could process anything, she was tackled to the floor by someone that was her size. 

 

“Alex?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow readers!
> 
> Thanks again for the overwhelming support! From here on out, I will only be updating Wednesdays so there may be a gap week unless I can crank out another chapter. I hope you enjoyed! Kudos are appreciated, and comments are deeply appreciated!
> 
> If you wish to give any suggestions on where this should go, come talk to me on Tumblr @spottedfervor


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's assailant is revealed, comfort between Eliza and J'onn ensue, and Kara meets two new characters.

_ Alex came to a halt when she reached a closed door. She tentatively knocked before turning the handle, pushing the door open, and strolling inside. _

 

_ “Oof!” she huffed, “Fuck!” _

 

_ Before she could process anything, she was tackled to the floor by someone her size. _

 

_ “Alex?!” _

 

The distinct sound of her spine colliding with the hardwood floor rang in her ears. Sheer pain coursed through her body as she looked up to face her assailant, only to find it was someone she recognized by the mere smell of her perfume.

 

“Mom?!” she spluttered.

 

As if it was on cue, the lights turned on, revealing a disheveled Eliza pinning her down by the wrists. Recognition dawned on her face in an instant, and Alex was pulled up by the shoulders and brought into a tight hug.

 

“Oh, my Alexandra!” Eliza cooed as she ran her hand over her hair, “I’m so sorry! I-I just got worried that someone broke in, and-”

 

“Mom, it’s fine,” Alex lied, desperately trying to ignore the pain that ripped through her body as she returned the hug and rested her chin on her mother’s shoulder, “You reacted the way you should’ve. If anything, I should’ve announced my presence.”

 

“You know, I can’t say I’ve ever seen a mother reunite with her daughter in this particular way.”

 

The women looked up to find J’onn lingering in the doorway, his eyes glowing red with amusement. Knowing the Martian, he must’ve flown through the ceiling when he heard the commotion.

 

“I take it you haven’t seen videos of soldiers coming home to their families, then,” Alex huffed.

 

“I did, actually,” J’onn replied, a small frown forming on his face, “Those were some of my sadder days on the Internet.”

 

“I’m surprised you found the time even to browse the web,” Eliza commented, “Alex, sweetie, your legs must be hurting considering that I’m on top of you. Let’s get up.”

 

Alex merely nodded, relief flooding through her as they broke apart and stood up without issue. That relief quickly turned to fear when she felt her back spasm without warning.

 

“Fucking shit!” she yelped as she fell to her knees.

 

“Alex?!”

 

“Alex!”

 

Her mother and boss rushed to her side immediately, concern apparent in their facial features.

 

“What happened, sweetheart?!” Eliza asked,“What’s going on?!”

 

“M-My back,” Alex gasped, “I-I had a pretty rough landing when you tackled me.”

 

“Alex!” Eliza nearly yelled, reaching over and cupping her face with her hands, “Why didn’t you tell m-”

 

“Eliza!” J’onn cut her off with a sharp bark, “Now is not the time to chastise her. Go find some ice packs!”

 

Her mother opened her mouth to protest but quickly shut it. She stood up and walked out of the room without a word.

 

“I-It’s fine, J’onn,” Alex whispered in an attempt to soothe him, “I-I think I just overdid it with training.”

 

“You did indeed,” he replied quietly, his facial expression softening, “Where does it hurt?”

 

“Lower back. You might already find a bruise there.”

 

J’onn looked up at her, cocking a brow. Alex returned the look with a sheepish smile that quickly turned to a grimace when he carefully pulled her shirt and jacket aside and began to examine her back.

 

“You will be the death of me, deputy,” J’onn grumbled, “How did you manage to seriously injure yourself on the first day of an undercover mission?”

 

“Well…” 

 

“Alex…?”

 

“Okay, okay. It may have involved a plastic golf ball and my driver.”

 

“You mean to tell me you sprained your back while you were training?!”

 

“Well…that was after I swung my club so hard I ended up on the floor.”

 

“And the combined eight hours of sitting didn’t help,” J’onn sighed, holding the bridge of his nose, “Alright, you’re on bed rest until you can get up and walk around without wincing.”

 

“What?!” Alex looked at him incredulously, “C’mon, J’onn! I need to apply for my job as a golf instructor and-”

 

“The job will still be open, and we will manage without you for a few days,” J’onn cut her off, “Eliza and I have managed to gather enough intel from the other country club members, and Kara can start pitching in.”

 

“But you need someone outdoors!” Alex protested, “Someone that will gather different intel!”

 

“And we do, Alex!” J’onn retorted, “You will be the one to get a different perspective, but right now I need you to rest before you end up being transported to the nearest hospital.”

 

Alex bit back a gasp and looked him dead in the eye. “You wouldn’t.”

 

“If it meant keeping you from hurting yourself, even more, I would. I promised your father that if he ever became a casualty, I would do everything I could to protect you and your sister. This technically falls in the category.”

 

Alex groaned, her eyes darting to the floor. “I hate when you’re right and not afraid to go that far.”

 

A chuckle emanated from the Martian as he reached over and patted her head as if he was comforting a small child. “Let’s get you on the bed, shall we?”

 

“Let’s just get this over with.”

 

With J’onn’s assistance, Alex was able to maneuver herself onto her father’s king-sized bed. She let out a sigh of relief when her spine made contact with the cold, soft surface of the duvet. The pain slowly began to numb from there.

 

“Do you feel better now?” J’onn asked.

 

“Much better,” Alex breathed.

 

“That’s a relief to hear. Just stay off of your feet as much as possible,” J’onn instructed, “Your mother should be back shortly.”

 

“You were a bit harsh to her, don’t you think?” Alex mumbled without thinking, “I wouldn’t be surprised if she took a while.”

 

J’onn let out a loud sigh and plopped down on the bed next to her.

 

“I know,” he said in just above a whisper, “Truthfully, I was worried that your injuries were much more severe than they are. You certainly took quite the fall.”

 

“I know,” Alex replied softly, reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder, “But you definitely owe her an apology.”

 

“Yes, I do,” J’onn immediately agreed, “Some habits never break, I suppose. I mean, I talked to her like she was back as a recruit thirty years ago!”

 

“Speaking of work-” Alex took the opportunity to change the topic, “What’s Hank Henshaw’s cover story?”

 

“Ah, and here I thought I told you everything that you needed to know,” J’onn said with a chuckle, “Here, you know me as a lawyer that’s been practicing law for thirty years.”

 

“A lawyer?” Alex cocked a brow at the response, “Why a lawyer, of all careers?”

 

“Well, I did a lot of legal counseling on Mars at one point. Plus, the amount of leeway I would get for taking phone calls is impeccable,” J’onn answered with a laugh.

 

“I imagine that a lot of clients at the country club are lawyers as well. Do you think you can keep up?” Alex asked.

 

“Are you sure you didn’t hit your head while you were training, Alex?” J’onn teased.

 

“I would hit you, but a majority of my strength has been used to hug my mother and stand up,” Alex muttered, glaring daggers his way.

 

“ALEX!”

 

Their light-hearted conversation screeched to an abrupt halt, and the pair immediately shot up at the sound of Kara’s yell. Alex nearly stood up to investigate, but J’onn quickly stopped her and coaxed her back onto the bed before she could inflict more pain.

 

“We’re up here, Kara!” he called, “Is everything okay?”

 

Sure enough, Kara appeared in the doorway, bags of frozen peas and towel in hand. She nonchalantly wiped her sweat-covered forehead with her arm as she approached.

 

“Mom told me what happened. Is your back broken? Do we need to go to the hospital? Do you need surgery-”

 

“Kara,” Alex cut her off, “Breathe. You’re talking a mile a minute.”

 

Kara paused at the command before calmly taking a seat at the foot of the bed.“Are you going to be okay?”

 

“Yeah. I just need to get out of my clothes and get these peas on me,” Alex answered, reaching over and gripping her arm in assurance, “Can you help me?”

 

“I believe that is my cue to go downstairs. We will transfer you to the room you share when we return from the country club,” J’onn announced before planting a quick kiss on Alex’s temple, “Get some rest and I will personally make it a priority to bring you back some breakfast.”

 

“Thank you,” Alex whispered, offering him a small smile.

 

Once J’onn left the room, Kara proceeded to undress Alex from the waist up. She made sure to be gentle as she carefully peeled off her sister’s infamous leather jacket and shirt. When the redhead was left in her black sports bra, Kara quickly placed the towel down, along with the bags of frozen peas.

 

“Surprised dad didn’t carry standard ice packs in his vacation home,” Alex mused as she carefully adjusted the bag under her, “You would think that he would be prepared if he bruised something.”

 

“With how clumsy he was, yes,” Kara agreed with a giggle, “Then again, mom was the one who made sure he was always equipped.”

 

“That is also true,” Alex replied with a chuckle, “Anywhere he would go, whether it was an undercover operation or standard fishing trip with J’onn, mom made sure he was prepared.”

 

Silence fell on the sisters upon the mere mention of their father, and they remained on the bed occupied in their thoughts.

 

“I-I’m sorry that I didn’t insist on carrying my golf bag,” Kara spoke in just above a whisper, “You wouldn’t hurt as much if I did.”

 

“It was my fault for pushing the limits, Kara,” Alex insisted, “I overdid it and should’ve taken a step back. J’onn wouldn’t have put me on bed rest if I did.”

 

“What?!” Kara squeaked, “You’re not coming with us? What am I going to do without you? I can’t manage with gathering-”

 

“Kara, it’s okay,” Alex cut her off firmly, “The only thing you will be doing today is observing and getting to know some of the occupants. You have the social skills to make it through breakfast with our boss and mother!”

 

“But you won’t be there,” Kara stated, “We do everything work-related together.”

 

“Alright, come here,” Alex commanded, opening her arms.

 

The blonde didn’t waste a second to take the cue and automatically latched onto her sister. 

 

“Comfortable?” Alex joked as she carefully rolled onto her side to deepen the hug.

 

“Mhm,” Kara hummed contently, “I would be fine staying here with you.”

 

“As much as I don’t mind having my cuddle buddy here, you need to get a lay of the land and apply for your job,” Alex whispered.

 

“I know,” Kara mumbled, “I just wish you weren’t as stubborn as a mule and got put on bedrest your first day here.”

 

“Join the club,” Alex snorted, “Listen, Kara, you will be okay on your own. You are with people who played an active role in our lives and will make sure you are safe. If I had any mistrust of their judgment, I would have downed a couple of aspirin and jumped the gun.”

 

“I know you would,” Kara affirmed, giving her a sad smile, “I’ll miss you, though.”

 

“I’ll miss you too,” Alex whispered, “But it will only be for an hour or so, and then you can come back and shower me in your affection to your heart’s content.”

 

“You know I’ll take you up on that,” Kara reminded her, “I need to get up and change.”

 

“Alright,” Alex faked a loud sigh as the sisters broke away, “Find and say hello to Lucy for me, will you?”

 

“Of course! But I’m definitely embarrassing you,” Kara teased as she got off the bed.

 

“Don’t you dare!” Alex yelled, mortified. 

 

“Kidding, kidding,” Kara put her hands up in mock surrender as she turned to leave. 

 

“Have fun, sis!” Alex called after her.

 

“Wait! I almost forgot!”

 

Kara stopped in her tracks and darted back over to the bed. She leaned down, pressed a quick kiss to her sweat-covered forehead, and walked out.

 

Once Alex knew she was gone, she re-positioned her back onto the frozen peas. She eventually drifted off into slumber, content knowing that her sister would do fine without her.

 

.

 

“Wow.”

 

Kara stood in the doorway of the bedroom her and her sister shared, marveling at the amount of effort their father put into it.

 

The room itself was reasonably spacious enough for her and Alex to function independently. The walls and ceiling were painted midnight purple and were decorated with glow in the dark stars and fairy lights. Two twin sized beds rested parallel to each other, along with dresser drawers behind them. Above the drawers, their names were on the wall in bold black letters, indicating who had which side of the room. Two sliding glass doors rested on each side of the drawers. 

 

“Dad, you certainly made an effort when it came to decorating our room,” Kara mused as she stepped inside and shut the door.

 

A white shopping bag rested on the bed that she would occupy. She reached over and opened it, finding a faded denim button-up, vibrant yellow skirt, and wedges inside. After stripping down to her undergarments, she carefully put the clothes on. Once she was done, she walked into the bathroom connected to their bedroom and looked into the mirror that rested above the twin sinks. 

 

Despite looking exhausted, Kara looked preppy. She self-consciously pulled down her yellow skirt, which rested three inches above the knee. After fumbling with her clothing for a few minutes, she walked back into the bedroom.

 

After putting her travel clothes in the hamper, she left the bedroom and made her way downstairs. Once she got to the first step, she stopped to make sure she wasn’t interrupting a conversation. When she heard dead silence, she tentatively walked into the kitchen to find her boss comforting her hysterical mother.

 

Kara froze at sight and covered her mouth the suppress the small gasp she elicited. J’onn looked up and met her eyes before looking down at Eliza.

 

“Kara is here, and I must go change. Are you going to be okay?” he asked softly.

 

“I’ll be fine. Thank you, J’onn,” Eliza answered quietly. 

 

They pulled away, and J’onn approached Kara.

 

“It will be you and me today. Your mother wishes to stay home with your sister. Give me five minutes,” he whispered.

 

“Okay,” Kara nodded, “What happened?”

 

“Your mother is just upset with how she has treated Alex. It’s something they must discuss at a later date,” J’onn answered, “I will be down when I’m ready.”

 

With that, J’onn left the kitchen and made his way upstairs. Kara wordlessly approached her mother, who rested her palms on the counter.

 

“Mom?”

 

“Is your sister okay?” Eliza whispered.

 

“She’s fine. I’m pretty sure she fell asleep by now,” Kara replied, “Are you okay?”

 

“Have I been a bad mother to your sister?”

 

The question had Kara taken aback, but she responded honestly.

 

“I mean, you were there for her, but you always got on her for things that I did.”

 

“What about when your father died?”

 

“Well...you were doing things that she wasn’t ready to go and do. Then, you sent me to National City to take care of her and then you got on her when I decided to join the FBI.”

 

“Does Alex hate me?”

 

Eliza’s voice broke as she asked the question and Kara instinctively pulled her into a hug. 

 

“Mom, of course not! You may have your disagreements, but she loves you!”

 

“I-I’m sorry for springing this on you, Kara. B-But you t-two are close, a-and-”

 

“I would know if something like that was on her mind. But no, mom. At times I genuinely don’t know what goes through her mind. I know when she’s hurt and upset and all, but she still keeps things to herself, which she has always done. But, I know for a fact she doesn’t hate you.”

 

Eliza nodded and pulled away, cupping her daughter’s face in her hands.

 

“Thank you. I’m proud of you and how you turned out.”

 

“You should start saying that to Alex too. I imagine she would like to hear that,” Kara advised with a small smile, “She had some involvement with the person I became too.”

 

“Are you ready, Kara?”

 

J’onn appeared in the doorway sporting a light blue polo shirt, white golf shorts, and black golf shoes. A pair of sunglasses were perched on his head.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us, mom?” Kara asked.

 

“I’m sure. Someone has to check in and change her ice packs,” Eliza whispered as she pats her shoulder.

 

“Okay,” Kara nodded and gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too. Try not to eat all the food, okay?” Eliza teased, “Save your sister and me some.”

 

“She won’t get the chance to devour a tray of pancakes on my watch,” J’onn chimed in before turning to Kara, “Go on outside, and I’ll meet you with our ride.”

 

“We’re not taking your car?” Kara asked.

 

“No. The owner of the country club is against our use of cars that use gas. He has supplied us with an electric cart for us to get around the country club and town,” J’onn answered.

 

After saying goodbye to Eliza once more, the pair split up, and Kara strolled outside.

 

The blonde remained in the driveway as her nerves began to hit her, fumbling with the hem of her skirt as she waited for J’onn to come out with the cart. She began to pace from the sidewalk to the garage door.

 

“Hey! Are you okay?”

 

A loud voice brought her to her attention, and she came to an abrupt halt. She resorted to observing her surrounds, eager to find the source.

 

“Okay, now that’s just fucking offensive. Right here, doll!” 

 

Kara’s intense blue eyes fell on the woman that stood twenty yards away from her. She was a brunette, her hair two inches longer than her sister’s. She wore a white button up, navy blue skirt, and black heels. From a distance, she could see that she was notably shorter than her. Large sunglasses covered her eyes.

 

“There you go!” the woman praised, reaching over and pulling up her sunglasses to reveal a pair of forest green eyes, “Who are you?”

 

“K-K-Kara,” Kara stuttered, “K-Kara Danvers.”

 

“Holy fucking shit. THE Kara Danvers? Jeremiah Danvers’ youngest daughter and Alex fucking Danvers’ baby sister?!” the woman looked at her, her mouth agape.

 

“Y-You know who I am?!” Kara spluttered.

 

“Yes! Get over here, you!” 

 

The brunette sprinted over the three-foot cinder block wall at a surprisingly quick pace and barreled into her. Kara stumbled, taken aback, but gladly returned the hug.

 

“I’m so sorry to be rude, but who are you?” she asked nervously once they pulled away.

 

“Oh! Shit, I should’ve probably mentioned that in the first place,” the woman said with a chuckle, “The name is Lucy Lane.”

 

“Wait, YOU’RE Lucy Lane?!” Kara’s jaw dropped.

 

“I take it you’ve heard about me,” Lucy said, a small smirk appearing on her lips, “Where’s your big sister?”

 

“She’s inside. Managed to sprain her back training, you know?” Kara said with a dismissive wave, “Pretty sure that she’s asleep by now.”

 

“Glad to see things haven’t changed. When we get the time and find a quiet place, I want to hear all about you and the embarrassing stories you have on your big sister,” Lucy said, nudging her with her shoulder.

 

“Oh, I have enough to crank out a series of novels,” Kara assured her.

 

“I like you already, Baby Danvers,” Lucy said with a smile.

 

“B-Baby Danvers?!” Kara squeaked.

 

“No one’s ever called you that?” Lucy gasped, “I’m totally calling you that now!”

 

“I-I-No! No, no one’s ever called me that. Of course, you can if you want,” Kara’s rambled, her eyes darting to the pavement as she nervously pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

 

“Okay, you are acting the same way your big sister did when she first met me !” Lucy laughed, “She was such a cute baby gay!”

 

“W-WHAT?!” Kara couldn’t hide her surprise, “W-Wait, you know-I mean, you-”

 

“I know that Alex Danvers is a closeted lesbian?” Lucy cut her off, her smirk growing bigger by the second, “Yes. I take it you have found out?”

 

“I’m bisexual, and I thought she would come out before me, so yes,” Kara said with a laugh, “She hasn’t gone on a date since her freshman year of college, she looks at women a little more, she does everything yet she keeps denying she’s gay!”

 

“Oh my god, I love you already Baby Danvers!” Lucy gushed and brought her in for another hug, “You now know another bisexual!”

 

“Finally! Someone who can relate!” Kara yelled.

 

“What exactly are we relating to?”

 

The garage door had opened, revealing a perplexed J’onn. He was operating an electric double seated golf cart.

 

“Our gayness,” Lucy replied confidently. 

 

“I don’t think I can relate when it comes to this particular topic. However, I’m here for it and will always be,” J’onn replied as a blush crept onto his face.

 

“We were relating about how we know  

Alex is, uh, closeted without any knowledge,” Kara said sheepishly.

 

“Now that is something I can relate to,” J’onn said, letting out a hearty laugh.

 

“Thank you!” Kara and Lucy say in unison.

 

“Well, I’m glad you two get along fine,” J’onn smiled, “Lucy, would you like to join us for breakfast?”

 

“Definitely!” Lucy agreed, “But, we need to wait for Lena! She should be out here at any second.”

 

“L-Lena? Lena Luthor, your partner?” Kara spluttered.

 

“I see that you have done some extensive reading on the files, yet you didn’t remember my face,” Lucy leaned in and whispered.

 

“You had longer hair in your file,” Kara muttered defensively.

 

“Whatever you say, Baby Danvers,” Lucy’s smirk returned as she put her hands up in mock surrender.

 

“Baby Danvers?” J’onn asked as he cocked a brow.

 

“A nickname I recently gave Kara,” Lucy explained, leaning her arm on her shoulder.

 

“It fits, truly,” J’onn replied.

 

“Lucy? Are you out here?!”

 

An Irish voice echoed throughout the neighborhood. Lena appeared from two houses down, scanning the block to look for her law partner.

 

“Are you fucking serious, Luthor?!” Lucy yelled, “You’re the second person who has done this to me today!” 

 

Lena’s eyes widened, and she immediately started to make her way to the Danvers house.

 

“Who was the first?” she asked as she approached the driveway.

 

“Baby Danvers!” Lucy pointed to Kara.

 

Heat crept on her cheeks as she watched the taller woman saunter toward them. She had a paler complexion compared to Lucy, along with long jet black hair that was tied back into a high ponytail. A navy blue blouse and black pencil skirt clung to her curvaceous body as she trudged up the driveway in red six-inch heels. 

 

Kara tried to keep her eyes on Lena’s face, ignoring to urge to look at her cleavage. She was met by a pair of curious, yet apprehensive emereld orbs that were the Luthor woman’s eyes. Her eyes darted to the pavement as her face began to burn.

 

“Baby Danvers? Really?” Lena chuckled.

 

“That was your partner’s idea and not mine,” J’onn said as he held up his hands in mock surrender.

 

“It was a good idea, and I’m sticking with it,” Lucy huffed.

 

“I’m sorry, and you are?” Lena asked in an attempt to steer the conversation.

 

Kara, whose gaze intensified on the pavement, remained silent, assuming that Lena wasn’t talking to her. A quick shoulder bump from Lucy got her attention.

 

“K-Kara!” she shot up, extending her hand, “Kara Danvers. Baby sister of Alex Danvers who your law partner, Lucy Lane, has mentored.”

 

“Lena Luthor,” Lena replied, the corners of her blood red lips curling into a small smirk as she shook her hand, “It’s nice to meet you, Kara Danvers. Lucy has told me all about Alex, and she sounds like a very accomplished woman.”

 

“Oh, yeah!” Kara snorted unintentionally as she gave a dismissive wave, “She’s something.”

 

“Excuse me?” Lena asked, cocking a brow.

 

“Oh yeah, Alex was something. Glad to know she still is...this little ball of fire,” Lucy chimed in.

 

“I can’t wait to meet her, then,” Lena beamed, “Is she here?”

 

“She is down for the account considering that she injured her back while working at the lab,” J’onn lied. 

 

“She’s certainly been overdoing it lately,” Kara commented.

 

“Well, way to kick off a family vacation!” Lena exclaimed, exasperated, “Oh, Lucy, did you happen to get my message earlier?”

 

“Message?” Lucy cocked a brow.

 

“Simon wants us down in Metropolis to discuss some blueprints!”

 

“WHAT?!” Lucy looked at her incredulously, “But I thought we were done going to Metropolis!” 

 

“Apparently not. There were tiny details he overlooked, and we need to look into the agreement once more,” Lena sighed.

 

“Well, fuck,” Lucy groaned, “Did you already call the chauffeur and airport? I can make arrangements now.”

 

“I already did. We have a few hours till we have to leave,” Lena sighed, “Shall we go to breakfast?”

 

“Of course,” Lucy nodded, “But do you mind if we go with Kara and J’onn?”

 

“I don’t see why not,” Lena shrugged.

 

“Great!” Kara yelled as she ran over and slid into the seat next to J’onn, “Get on!”

 

“Someone’s eager for food,” Lena teased as the women joined them and sat in the leather seats behind them.

 

“You have no idea,” Kara and J’onn say in unison.

 

“Kara, would you mind sitting next to Lena in the back?” Lucy asked suddenly, “I would like to go over some things with him before we get into the country club.”

 

“O-Of course!” Kara stuttered, hastily making her way to the back seat. She cautiously took place next to Lena, making sure they had a reasonable distance between the two of them.

 

From there on out, all she could do was make sure that she didn’t say anything that would make her look like an idiot in front of Lena Luthor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!
> 
> I apologize for taking a while to update! I'm trying to get back into an old routine when it came to school work. Yeah, the struggle is real for me and any returning student. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this particularly long chapter! Kudos and comments are appreciated, as always!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J’onn, Kara, Lucy, and Lena take a trip to the country club. Embarrassment ensues, along with suspicion. Prepare for a wild ride.

“So Kara Danvers, what do you do for a living?”

 

Once J’onn pulled out of the driveway, he and Lucy delve into a conversation full of terms that made Kara’s head spin. Meanwhile, the back seat was filled with a comfortable silence that Lena seemed eager to break.

 

Kara timidly turned to her, self consciously tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear. “I just graduated college, actually,” she lied, suppressing a wince that was coming to the surface, “I mean, I’ve worked part-time jobs and interned and such, but right now I’m just figuring out what I want to do.”

 

“Ah, I remember being in that phase,” Lena recalled, “That was until I got interested in law during my freshman year of college. Then, I decided on going to law school, and here I am, graduating early and opening up my own law firm. I’m sure that you will figure things out in time, though. What did you major in?”

 

“English,” Kara replied sheepishly, “It’s definitely boring compared to law, right?”

 

“Nonsense!” Lena gave her a dismissive wave,”It opens the door to a lot of different opportunities. Plus, I was an English nerd myself!”

 

“Oh,” Kara uttered, diverting her gaze to the view that was slowly presenting itself as J’onn drove out the hill to cover her blush, “W-Well that’s good!”

 

“It is, truly,” Lena replied, “What university did you go to?”

 

“National City University,” Kara answered, “My sister went to Stanford.”

 

“Really? That’s amazing!” Lena beamed. “She managed to graduate and everything?”

 

“Ah, well,” Kara paused, briefly looking back to glance at Lena to find that her full attention was on her, “She had her ups and downs, but she managed.”

 

That was the second thing that she had told the woman, and she couldn’t help but feel even more fortunate with the fact that she didn’t have to cover up her and her big sister’s past as much as one undercover agent usually would. Plus, this woman seems to be intuitive enough to know if something was in the water.

 

“I went to Harvard myself, which was super competitive, by the way,” Lena said, nonchalantly running her fingers through her hair, “But then Oxford was just chaos!”

 

“That doesn’t explain the accent,” Kara pondered aloud.

 

“Excuse me?!”

 

Kara gasped, heat rapidly growing on her face as she covered her mouth in embarrassment. She shyly buried her face in her hands as Lena laughed.

 

So much for not coming off as a complete idiot.

 

Luckily, J’onn pulled up to the back entrance of the country club. The three women proceeded to step off, dusting themselves off as they waited for J’onn to park and return from the nearby cart barn.

 

Kara silently observed her surroundings, adamant about avoiding the piercing green eyes that were in her peripheral. She watched as multiple employees stepped out and began to set up the various canopies that were placed around the lot and putting greens. Her attention diverted to the grand building that was behind her, taking in the detail that went into the terracotta tiled roof and cream colored walls. The fancy windows and glass walls that showcased the dining room only added to the anticipation she felt knowing that she would be working here. It may be a coverup, but it would indeed be intimidating, to say the least.

 

“Hey, who can I talk to for a part-time job here?” Kara found herself asking.

 

“It would depend. If you’re looking for a job in the dining hall, that would be the head bartender, Mike. If it’s tech, it’s either Winn, James, or Brainy. Security would be Vasquez,” Lucy replied without missing a beat.

 

“Jeez, Lucy, weren’t you going a little too quick? I could barely keep up with that!” Lena cried.

 

“Pfft!” Kara snorted and gave her a dismissive wave, “Please, with my line of work-”

 

“Which is often waitressing and such,” Lucy cut her off before she could blow her cover before the day even started, “People in National City are swift and fierce when it came to orders, Lee. She had to keep up, which is why I was so quick to brief her.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Lena nodded, “Well, you must be a great waitress!”

 

“Oh, I try…” Kara responded sheepishly. 

 

“Ah, you ladies didn’t have to wait for me!” 

 

J’onn finally returned from the cart barn, his shirt clinging to his body.

 

“J’onn, what happened to you?” Lucy asked.

 

“Bah,” he gave a dismissive wave, “I just took a while to find a parking space.”

 

“Did you get scared of the cat again?” Lena teased.

 

“Wait, CAT?!” 

 

“Oh, now you’ve done it, Miss. Luthor,” J’onn muttered at Kara’s excitement.

 

“Yes, the owner of the clubhouse owns cats. They happen to occupy the cart barn,” Lena replied with a small shrug, “I take it to you like animals?”

 

“Oh, I love them! Especially cats!” Kara gushed, “I’ve been begging Alex for us to get one for years!”

 

“And she has said no because she knows she would end up being the one to take care of it,” J’onn reminded her, “Not to mention you two don’t even have the time for a pet.”

 

Kara rolled her eyes, ignoring her boss’s knowing stare as she turned to Lucy and Lena. “Alex and I grew up with a maine coon cat named Streaky. He would lay on my bed every night and sleep, and it gets so lonely at the apartment to the point where I either want to cuddle Alex to death or get a cat.”

 

“Alexandra Danvers being cuddled by you?!” Lucy cackled, “I swear, the woman hated physical contact!”

 

“It depends on the person, honestly,” Kara replied with a mischievous grin, “She managed with me because I’ve always been the touchy, feely sister. Then again, I give her no choice.”

 

“Well ladies, shall we go inside?” J’onn asked.

 

.

 

An hour had passed in the blink of an eye, and breakfast with Lucy and Lena was nearly coming to an end.

 

The conversation remained light-hearted the entire time, everyone sharing laughs and bits and pieces about themselves. That was until J’onn brought up something Kara was dreading.

 

“I imagine we’ll be sticking around for a while, with Alex and Kara thinking about getting part-time jobs here.”

 

“Well,” Lucy spoke up before throwing her hand behind her shoulder and pointing over to the bar with her thumb, “the bartender is right there if you wanna go and talk to him!”

 

“N-Now?” Kara gulped.

 

“C’mon, Kara. You might as well go and do it now,”J’onn encouraged her.

 

“You know what, you’re right,” Kara abruptly stood up from her seat, ignoring the knots developing in her stomach. “I’ll be right back.”

 

“Go get em, tiger!” Lucy called as she reached over and playfully slapped her shoulder.

 

Kara strode across the dining hall to the rustic bar located in the corner of the vast dining hall, intent on making it through without making a scene. 

 

It took one second for her to notice the overwhelming amount of stares she received from the other diners before tripping over her own feet and falling into an occupied table with a loud crash. The contents on the table slipped off along with the tablecloth, the sound of glasses and plates breaking echoing through the room. 

 

Kara remained seated on the floor, the white tablecloth hiding her face as well as the heat that rapidly burned her face and ears. 

 

Moments later, a pair of delicate hands gently lifted the soft fabric over her head.

 

“Ohmygod,” Kara squeaked, covering her mouth with both hands.

 

Cat Grant casually removed her reading glasses, reaching over and gently placing them back into a silver case that somehow remained untouched on the table. Amusement glimmered in her deep brown eyes, and a smirk was practically painted on her face.

 

“Well, look what the cat dragged in,” she drawled, “I haven’t seen this much of a disaster since Madonna at the 2015 Brit Awards!” 

 

“Oh! I-I-I’m so sorry! Um...Gotta go!” Kara spluttered.

 

The younger Danvers daughter hasn’t ran at that speed since high school. Somehow, she managed to find herself in the bathroom, so she took advantage of the superior toilet rooms with private doors and locked herself inside.

 

“God...I’m so stupid!” she cursed herself as she slid down to the bathroom floor and rested her knees against her chest. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and stared at it, debating on calling Alex when she heard a voice outside.

 

“Kara? Are you here?”

 

Kara’s breath hitched at the sound of Lena’s voice. She remained silent in the stall, swallowing that familiar lump in her throat in hopes of Lena giving up. 

 

Instead, the Luthor woman surprised her by opening the bathroom door.

 

“H-How did you-”

 

“There’s are many reasons why I keep a hairpin on me at all times,” Lena cut her off and kneeled down to her level, “Mainly because I find pretty women crying in public bathrooms.”

 

A small chuckle surpassed her lips, and the blonde shook her head, her eyes darting on the white tiled floor.

 

“Is Cat Grant after my head now?” she whispered.

 

“No, but she would love to meet the woman that kind of-” Lena stopped to gesture, folding her index and middle fingers, “‘ran’ into her.”

 

“Great,” Kara sighed, leaning her back against the wall with a thud, “I did a terrible job.”

 

“Well, if you ever wanted to become a stunt double or comedian, you now have some experience on your belt,” Lena teased. 

 

“Oh, shut up!” Kara laughed, giving Lena a playful shove.

 

“Hey, it was a priority to make you laugh at this...predicament you managed to put yourself in not even a minute after walking away from the table,” Lena replied with a small smile.

 

“Well, what other priorities do you have now?” Kara asked.

 

“To make sure you’re up to getting back up and trying again,” Lena replied.

 

Kara looked up at Lena this time, her intense blue eyes meeting green. She cocked her head to the side, confused at the earnestly.

 

“But...uhm, not to sound rude of course,” Kara rambled, taking a deep breath before asking, “Why?”

 

Lena’s face hardened into a serious expression that Kara couldn’t accurately read. 

 

“You’ve never been all alone to handle anything in your goddamn life, is that right?” 

 

Kara’s eyes widened at her insight. She opened her mouth to protest, but for some reason, nothing came out. 

 

Then again, Kara was never alone. When she was a child, she had both parents play a prominent role in her life. As she got older, she began to rely on Alex, who occasionally got frustrated with the fact that her baby sister was trailing her everywhere she went. She had her mother, who she lived with until she came to National City to support Alex. Now, she had her sister and mother, yes. But if J’onn weren’t at their table, she would be clueless with what to do.

 

“Your silence speaks volumes, Kara,” Lena mused, “If it helps, I was like that once too. Relying on my mother when it came to everything. It wasn’t the best thing to do in hindsight. Don’t get me wrong, I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for my name, but I had to grow out of that and show my worth. I know that we are just on an acquaintance level seeing as we just met, but I want to help you because I would’ve liked it if someone did too .”

 

“Okay,” Kara nodded.

 

“Okay, you’ll let me help you?” Lena asked.

 

“Yes, I will. If you’re up to the challenge,” Kara replied with a sheepish smile.

 

“Well my dear, you’re about to be completing your first task,” Lena grinned.

 

“Lena?” Kara’s eyes widened at her look, “L-Lena, oh god no! There’s no way they’re going to hire me after the stunt I just pulled.”

 

“Maybe not as a waitress, but as an entertainer,” Lena assured her, “C’mon, your mother rambled on about your accomplishments, one of them being that you could sing.”

 

Heat rose to her cheeks once more. She was going to kill her mother if Alex didn’t already.

 

“I-I mean it’s been a while,” she partially lied, ignoring the fact she spent two days exercising her vocal cords between her breaks.

 

“Not according to your mother. You are a songbird when you’re with her,” Lena said in accusing tone.

 

“Hey, she brings by some good tunes!” Kara said defensively. 

 

Lena chuckled, standing up and holding out her hand. “It makes you an even better candidate when you mention you could belt out some classy to cater to the whole vibe of this place. Now, let’s get you cleaned up.”

 

“Cleaned up?” Kara asked.

 

“Your outfit is soaked with water and maple syrup. You didn’t notice that?”

 

Kara looked down, taking in the fact that her clothes were indeed soaked with water and maple syrup stained her skirt. She let out an exasperated sigh. 

 

“I’m already failing at this, you know?” 

 

“Nonsense. You had something going when you left. We just need to find that again. Now, shall we?”

 

“Fine!” Kara huffed, begrudgingly taking Lena’s hand.

 

She felt a jolt of electricity hit them when their skin made contact, and she blushed profusely as she was helped up. 

 

Once they left the stall, Lena rushed to clean her up straight away, taking her to the nearest hand dryer and blotting away the stain with a damp paper towel.

 

“Now, the stain will come out if you use a natural soap rather than a bar or anything like that,” Lena said.

 

“Mhm,” Kara hummed, her eyes trained on the white walls in an attempt to distract herself from the fact Lena is, in fact, lifting her skirt whenever she was blotting the stain.

 

“I think you’re good to go with the water. Everything looks dry,” Lena commented.

 

“Oh,” Kara uttered, stepping away from the drier as she went over to the sink to wash her hands.

 

“Lena? Kara?”

 

Lucy walked in, concern etched on her face.

 

“Hey, is everything okay?” Lena asked.

 

“I could ask you the same thing considering you ran in here after Kara ran off,” Lucy replied with a smirk.

 

“Ah, well someone had to. I was worried the poor woman would dangle herself off of the balcony after what transpired!” Lena said defensively.

 

“Calm yourself, Luthor, this isn’t the fucking Titanic,” Lucy drawled, “Do you think Kara and I could have a moment alone?”

 

“Y-Yes, of course!” Lena answered, “I have some tea to finish, anyway.”

 

“Okay, have fun!” Kara called before she could stop herself.

 

Lena turned around to face her, a small smirk appearing on her face as she sauntered over to Kara. Before she could react, the woman was carefully letting her hair down. As she finished, she bent down and whispered into her ear.

 

“You know, the reason why I have a bit of an Irish accent is that I was born and raised in Ireland.”

 

“Oh,” Kara merely uttered as chills went down her spine. 

 

“You have this in the bag, Kara,” Lena assured her, giving her shoulder a squeeze before walking out of the bathroom.

 

“You okay?” Lucy asked once she knew Lena left.

 

“I-I guess?” Kara replied sheepishly, “Am I in trouble?”

 

“Oh, that’s fine, Baby Danvers,” Lucy gave a dismissive wave, “Cat said she would pay it if she got to be formally introduced to you.”

 

“S-She did?!” Kara squeaked.

 

“Hey, it was fucking funny from afar,” Lucy replied with a hearty laugh, “I wonder how she saw everything.”

 

“Not helping, Lucy!” Kara whined as her cheeks continued to burn.

 

“I imagine Lena helped.”

 

“L-Lena?!” Kara blurted, “Oh, she comforted me a bit, asked if she could help me try to be more independent…”

 

“Are you sure we’re talking about the same woman?” Lucy asked, cocking a brow, “I’ve never heard her do that. She always keeps to herself.”

 

“W-Wha? I mean, she was very kind to me and helped me out when I needed a bit of it after the accident, but-”

 

“She didn’t come across as uptight or withdrawn. Hell, I was surprised she even started a conversation with you!” Lucy cut her off before closely inspecting the bathroom for any sort of microphone or camera.

 

“W-What are you-”

 

“Shh!” Lucy hushed her, taking a small chip from the side of the bathroom mirror, throwing it on the ground, and destroying it with her heel. She did the same to two other small microphones she found on the mirrors before opening her little purse and putting them in. Once everything was clear, she pulled out two small devices that looked like earrings, tossing them to Kara.

 

“Sound blockers that block out everything except your own equipment. Have a pair myself,” Lucy explained, fondly touching her earrings, “I must say, your devices have certainly evolved since I was working there.”

 

“Y-Yes, they have, Chief,” Kara replied curtly.

 

“It’s just Lucy, now, but I appreciate the respect,” Lucy smiled, “Listen, my partner in law doesn’t know the purpose of your stay or the nature of your real job, but if you are going to mention it, don’t even think about talking about it unless you are away from the town or in a place filled with sound blockers like the Danvers house.”

 

“I-I know,” Kara hung her head, “I’m sorry.”

 

“You have to be careful here, kid. I know this is probably an entirely new ball game for you, I get it, but you have to watch your back,” Lucy whispered, “It’s not safe to disclose this to anyone.”

 

“Of course…how did you manage to not, you know, have any information about your last employment?” Kara asked.

 

“As much as I loved working there, I asked for them to keep everything on a low profile and wipe this job off of my permanent record,” Lucy explained, “I wanted a bit of a fresh start. As much as I missed it, as well as your sister, I wanted to go on and do more in life.”

 

Kara nodded. “Thank you again, truly. Now, I need to go break out apologies and ask for a job.”

 

“Right behind you, Baby Danvers!” Lucy replied, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

 

With that, they walked out of the bathroom and into the dining room, greeted by stares and laughs directed to Kara. The pair broke apart, Kara striding up to the table.

 

Cat Grant stood there, watching as the waiters hastily cleaned up the mess. She turned to Kara and grinned.

 

“Well, Miss. Danvers, you certainly made quite the introduction,” she teased as Kara stood beside her.

 

“You know my name?” Kara asked.

 

“Well, the owner of the club happens to know your father, who I have met occasionally at charity events and interviewed. He was the bioengineer of our time, yet he talked about you and your sister every chance he got,” she replied, a fond smile forming.

 

“He was the best father we could’ve asked for, truly,” Kara recalled, “My sister and I think about him every day.”

 

“I do give my condolences despite the fact it was so long ago. It sounded like a complete freak accident.”

 

Kara merely nodded, thinking back to the day. Director J’onzz had called her, asking if she was seated. He proceeded to explain that her father was found dead in National City harbor on a case. They had managed to catch the men who did it, but could never trace who hired them to do the job. To the public, the FBI ruled that he was found dead in his apartment, sending a crew in to ensure that the press could have a field day as a fake body bag was carried out.

 

“Oh, yeah,” Kara nodded, “No, my sister took it the hardest because she had seen him an hour before, but she’s coping.”

 

“You know, I would like to set up an interview with you and your sister. It’s been nearly five years since his death, and it would make the public go wild if they heard about your lives after his death and his legacy.”

 

Kara’s eyes widened. “Oh, Ms.Grant, I don’t think it would be the best idea knowing it’s coming up to the fifth year, truly. I mean, it’s a miracle my sister can hold a conversation about it.”

 

“Will you talk to her and at least think about it?” Cat asked, “It’s the least you could do after you sabotaged my breakfast. Well, that and buy me a drink sometime.”

 

“I’ll take you up on that and talk to Alex,” Kara replied, flashing her a small smile, “I’m truly sorry, again.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. When I was first reporting, I managed to run right into Robert De Niro and spill a bowl of gravy all over his Armani suit. It could’ve been a lot worse,” Cat gave her a dismissive wave, her eyes twinkling, “I assume you had business elsewhere considering that you were walking by, so I advise you to attempt to that while I resume my meal and daily read.”

 

“Oh, yes!” Kara nodded, “Thank you, it was so nice to meet you, Ms.Grant!”

 

“Please, call me Cat,” she called as Kara proceeded to walk off to the bar.

 

Mike Matthews stood at the bar, flipping bottles around and putting drinks on the counter as Kara approached.

 

“Excuse me, I-”

 

“Oh, hey table girl. You look like you could use a drink. Would you mind taste testing this?” Mike cut her off, sliding a glass containing a honey colored liquid her way.

 

“T-Table girl?” Kara stammered, her eyes fixated on the drink, “Also, what is this?”

 

“It’s club soda, passion fruit juice, honey, and rum. It’s called the Killer Bee. Sorry, the boss wants me to develop more tropical drinks that also appeal to the people who aren’t big alcohol fans,” Mike replied, “Also, everyone may have seen that, including my wife, who was talking to some members at the time.”

 

“Well, way to make a first impression,” Kara quipped before holding out her hand, “Kara Danvers.”

 

“Oh yeah, Dr.Danvers’ daughter! You look a lot like him!” Mike replied as he put a bottle down and shook her hand.

 

“Yeah, that’s me!” Kara nodded, “You knew him?”

 

“Yeah, met him briefly when I first started working here as a teen. He was a very nice, insightful guy,” Mike recalled.

 

“Wow, does everyone here know my father?” Kara joked, “You’re the second person who mentioned him today.”

 

“Oh, oh no. Sorry if I kinda brought up bad memories, there,” Mike gave her an apologetic smile, “My wife, Imra, knew him, along with Brainy and Vasquez. Some of the other club members did too, like your friend Lucy Lane over there, for example.”

 

Kara dismissed his previous comment with a wave as she took a sip of her drink. 

 

“This is pretty good!” she complimented, “You can’t really taste the alcohol!”

 

“Thank you for your satisfaction,” he replied with a little bow, “Now, you definitely don’t seem like the kinda person to drink, especially in the morning, so I imagine you came to see me about something.”

 

“Y-Yeah, actually,” Kara said, taking a gulp of the sweet drink for liquid courage, “I was wondering if I could get a job here, by any chance.”

 

“You, Kara Danvers, certainly have a pair of balls to walk up here and ask for a job after what you just pulled,” Mike snorted, “Unless you have any talent, I’m afraid I can’t help you.”

 

“I can sing fairly well!” Kara blurted out.

 

Mike cocked an eyebrow at the response and smirked.

 

“Alright, if you’re so eager, let’s test you now,” he said, gesturing to the right of him.

 

Kara looked over to find a small stage up against the corner of the dining hall. A lone microphone stand rested in the center, along with a speaker.

 

“R-Right now?!” she stammered.

 

“Right now. Well, one moment,” he held up his index finger before reaching down and retrieving a small walkie-talkie radio that was clipped to the hem of his jeans, “Hey, Winn, do you mind working sound real quick? We have a contender for job spot as the singer.”

 

A few seconds later, a response came. “Seriously, Mike? Go to Brainy for this sort of thing!”

 

“Brainy is busy at the moment. Someone destroyed and stole his prototype microphones. Heard it from Vasquez when she came in,” Mike replied with a sigh, “You’re the only other one who can manage with the technicalities and James wouldn’t be much help on the count he’s our photographer. Please?” 

 

“Shit,” Winn muttered, “Alright, I’ll be there in a minute.”

 

“Thank you, Winnie!”

 

“Don’t call me that!”

 

Kara’s blood ran cold. She recalled Lucy destroy and discard them in her purse when she came in. The interaction continued to pan out as she proceeded to take nervous sips of her drink.  A shorter, nerdy man appeared at the bar moments later.

 

“This better be good,” he huffed, “Who’s the contender?”

 

Mike gestured to Kara.

 

“Sorry, Kara Danvers,” she replied, giving him a sheepish smile.

 

“THE KARA DANVERS?!” Winn squealed, eliciting a laugh from Kara.

 

“The one and only,” Kara replied with a small curtsy, “You knew my father as well?”

 

“Oh, no but I wish I did!” Winn sighed, “Your father was one of the reasons why I started working here. Our boss has photos of him up in the entrance and everything!”

 

“Really?” Kara asked, her eyebrows raised, “I haven’t seen them!”

 

“You should try when you get the chance. He looked great!” Winn fawned.

 

“While I am totally amused at how you’re obsessed with Dr.Danvers, we must get on with the show. You got sound, Winn?” Mike asked.

 

“100% I’ve got your back, Kara,” Winn assured her, “What would you like to sing?”

 

“Hmmm…” Kara paused to ponder, her eyes lighting up at a decision, “Moon River!”

 

“”Classic!” Winn exclaimed, “Alright, give me a few minutes. Mike will tell you when to go on.”

 

With that, Winn scampered off to the back room, a smile never leaving his face.

 

“Do you think I should add a bit more alcohol to Killer Bee?” Mike asked, holding his chin with his index finger and thumb.

 

“Maybe if you put people on the spot like you just did,” Kara mumbled as she stirred her straw.

 

“Well, that’s one way to go about it,” Mike mused, “Hey, you decided to ask.”

 

“But I didn’t expect you to jump the gun so soon!” Kara retorted.

 

“Hey Ms.Danvers, you’re all set!” Winn announced through the radio.

 

Kara downed the rest of her drink like a shot and stood up. “It’s Kara, by the way.”

 

She walked away, hearing Mike moderate Winn’s fangirling as she approached the stage. She self consciously smoothed the invisible wrinkles in her skirt and button-up before she stepped onto the stage.

 

The full playback from the microphone rang through the dining hall, catching the attention of everyone. She took one deep breath before stepping forward and taking the mic.

 

“Hello, everyone,” she said politely, giving them a soft smile, “I’m a bit of a newcomer here and asked if I could apply for a job as a singer, so I hope that you can enjoy this as much as the epic catastrophe that managed to take place minutes earlier,” she paused to hear the diners laugh, her smile growing wider, “Thank you!”

 

The music began to play through the speakers, and she began to sing. Throughout the entire song, she remained mindful of her pitch as well as all the other technicalities that came into vocals. She managed to finish strongly, overall, eliciting loud applause and a standing ovation from J’onn, Lena, Cat, and Lucy.

 

“YEAH KARA FUCKING DANVERS!” she could hear Lucy yell, making Kara giggle through the mic.

 

She bowed and gracefully left the stage, only to be approached by two men.

 

“Hi, Kara Danvers?” one of them asked.

 

“Yes, that is I,” she replied with a nod, “Who are you?”

 

“Querl Dox,” the same man held out his hand, “Or Brainy, as you may have heard through the coms. This is our photographer, James Olsen.”

 

“Hi, Kara Danvers. That was a wonderful rendition of the song,” James added.

 

Kara shook both of their hands, “Nice to meet you both, and thank you, James. Is everything okay?”

 

“Yes, yes!” Brainy responded quickly, “I just wanted to tell you that I received a call from our boss, who happened to hear you from outside. He wants to hire you to play every dinner and if people would prefer it, for their wedding receptions. Are you still up for it?”

 

“Yes, yes of course!” Kara replied, “Thank you so much!”

 

“And to officially kick off your employment, I wanted to show you the pictures I took of you singing,” James said, giving her a sheepish grin, “It’s a bit of a tradition for us to do this, so I was wondering if you didn’t mind if we put it on our website.”

 

“Oh, of course! Thank you!” Kara replied.

 

James nodded and showed her the pictures he took, allowing Kara to pick out her favorites. Once they were through, they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

 

“Gah! You were incredible up there!” Lucy gushed as she approached the table.

 

“Thank you! I feel a little funny, though,” Kara admitted as she finally felt the effects of the alcohol finally kick in.

 

“Well, that’s what you get when you drink in the early hours of the morning,” Lena tsked.

 

“Bah,” Kara giggled and gave her a goofy smile, making the Luthor woman blush and look away.

 

“Your mother and sister are going to kill me,” J’onn sighed, rubbing his temples.

 

“Well as long as I’m not driving for the rest of the day,” Kara hiccuped.

 

“What exactly did that bartender give you?” Lucy asked.

 

“Killer Bee,” Kara replied with a snort, “I think it kills bees!”

 

“Oh dear,” Lena mumbled as Lucy stifled a laugh.

 

“Alright,” J’onn conceded as he stood up, “Let’s get you home, shall we?”

 

.

 

“You got my daughter drunk?!” Eliza yelled.

 

J’onn and Kara had returned back to the vacation home fifteen minutes ago, bidding goodbye to Lena and Lucy. Eliza, who remained downstairs the entire time they were gone, watched as J’onn carried Kara in over his shoulder and place her down on the couch. She was upset, to say the least.

 

“No, she got herself drunk!” J’onn argued.

 

Kara, who remained sprawled out on the living room couch, sat up, using her elbows to support her weight.

 

“Mike asked me to taste a drink he was trying,” Kara slurred.

 

Eliza sighed as she paced around the living room, her eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Goodness, your sister injures herself for one day, and you end up coming back drunk. What was she thinking?!”

 

“Mom, can you not right now?” Kara growled, “Alex isn’t supposed to constantly be responsible for me.”

 

“But she should’ve told you to do better when you do go on your own. I can’t believe this!” Eliza sighed, exasperated.

 

“Maybe if you don’t blame my older sister for something that I constantly did, she wouldn’t be injuring herself!” Kara snapped before she could stop herself.

 

“But darling, I-”

 

“No, mom, you know why she pushes herself the way she does? Because she is trying to keep up in vying for your attention and make you proud! But nooo, you constantly give her crap about how she’s not doing me right and when I make a mistake she ends up taking all of the fault, and I’m tired of it!” 

 

Silence hung in the air, and Kara buried her face into the warmth of the couch. She heard a pair of footsteps echo up the stairs and the slam of a door shortly after. She felt a pair of strong hands lift up her feet and plop down on the couch next to her with a sigh.

 

“Well, at least you told her the truth,” J’onn said in just above a whisper. 

 

“And at least I didn’t say yes to an interview with Cat Grant talking about our father,” Kara replied as she sat up to face him.

 

“What?” his eyes widened as he straightened up.

 

“Cat Grant wants Alex and I to do an interview for dad’s death anniversary,” Kara muttered, “I told her I would think about it.”

 

“It may not be a bad idea,” J’onn mused, “In fact, it may even look suspicious if you didn’t do it.”

 

“Maybe? But Alex...Alex couldn't manage to talk about it,” Kara trailed off.

 

“Did she give a specific date? When this interview would take place?” J’onn asked.

 

“No, but dad’s anniversary is in a few weeks. I’ll just have to find the right time to ask,” Kara whispered.

 

“For now, let’s just let everything cool down, okay? You’ll be hungover for the rest of the day, I have a golf tournament, Alex will be down, and Eliza will remain upset, but we will all come together and talk eventually, yes?” he said, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

 

“Okay.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Your kudos and comments are deeply appreciated, as always. 
> 
> If you have any ideas and input in regards to this fic, come talk to me on Tumblr @spottedfervor


End file.
